Living in The Light
by Esrelda Snape
Summary: This story is the sequel to Flying Blind. Ellenore and Draco's adventure continues where it left off after their son Scorpius makes a very unselfish birthday wish, that leads to Ellenore regaining the gift of sight. This is the story of what happens next. Will Scorpius and his younger twin sisters bring pride to the Malfoy family, or will they be the thing that rips it apart?
1. Chapter 1 Light vs Darkness

**A/N I know that this took a while but here at long last is athe first chapter to the seaquel to Flying Blind. I will be doing a bit of back tracking in this chapter just to add a little substance to the epiloug of Flying Blind. Don't worry I promise that this story wjill be hopefully just as good. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 1 Light vs. Darkness

Ellenore thought that things couldn't get any better. She had thanks to medical and magical advances in conjunction with a potion invented by her father regained full use of her sight. She looked out at the world that surrounded her on the roof top garden of Saint Mungo's, and breathed in the sweet scents all around her. As she looked down at the streets of muggle London below she heard the excited voice of her son below urging his father on.

"Daddy, come on, we've got to bring Mummy home to Hogwarts," squealed Scorpius as he pulled hard on Draco's hand.

"Calm down, Scorp or you'll give away the element of surprise," said Draco as he looked around to see that they weren't being observed by muggles before giving his name to the mannequin in the dusty store window that protected the wizarding Hospital from muggles.

As the two Malfoy men walked up to the floor where Ellenore's room was they found that Ellenore wasn't in the room. "Daddy, Where's Mummy," asked Scorpius as he looked around the empty room for his mother? They turned as someone cleared their throat from the door way.

"If you are looking for Mrs. Malfoy she's waiting for you in the garden on the top floor," said Hermione as she pointed the way to a lift at the end of the corridor.

"Thank you Hermione, for everything," said Draco as Scorpius pulled him impatiently toward the lift. As they got to the doors of the lift, they opened to reveal Ellenore standing there with the largest smile imaginable on her face.

"Mummy," yelled Scorpius as he launched himself at her!

"Hello, my darling Scorpius. Have you come to take me home to Hogwarts," she asked happily? "Yes we have," said Scorpius as he walked hand in hand with his mother toward Draco.

"Ellenore Scorpius and I have a big Surprise for you," said Draco as he wrapped his arm around her and began to walk down the corridor toward the floo network. Draco picked Scorpius up and let him take a handful of floo powder. "Scorpius remember what I told you," said Draco as he pulled Ellenore into the floo beside him. Scorpius winked at his mother and smiled as he spoke their destination very clearly.

"Kings Cross Station, Platform 9¾," said Scorpius as the flames flashed green around them.

As the family stopped spinning Ellenore was greeted with the sound of the whistle of the Hogwarts Express blowing shrilly. She gasped in awe at the sight of the scarlet steam engine that pulled the train. "Draco, what is this all about," asked Ellenore in disbelief?

"Well darling, I figured that being since you were blind the first time and every time after that when you rode the Hogwarts Express, that it was time that you had the proper experience," he said as he helped her into the Slytherin car.

She looked around in wonder taking in every detail of the train. "Daddy, you said that Mummy needs to ride the train properly. She's not dressed right," said Scorpius as he pointed at the miniature version of the Slytherin house robes that he was wearing.

"Oh you're right, we'll have to fix that won't we," said Draco as he narrowed his eyes at his wife and drew his wand?

"Draco, why are you looking at me like that," asked Ellenore as she backed into the corner of their compartment.

Draco flicked his wand and the shades in the compartment closed. "Draco," what are you doing that for," she asked? Draco had a seductive smirk on his face and he turned Scorpius around and told him not to turn back around until mummy had finished dressing. "Draco I'm not changing in front of my son," said Ellenore in shock!

"Oh, yes you are," he said as he waved his wand in a small circle over her head and moved it slowly over her body in a downward motion. Ellenore gasped as her green fitted robes transformed into an adult version of the Slytherin house uniform, complete with school shirt and tie, and skirt and shoes.

"Draco, the skirt is way too short," said Ellenore as she attempted to cover her exposed thighs.

"Fine, I'll make it longer," said Draco with a displeased look on his face. Ellenore gave him a withering glare and he could hear her voice in his mind.

"_You are being very naughty and setting a bad example for your son. If you wish to see me in this uniform again and have the skirt as short as you wish, you will lengthen it to the proper length immediately,"_ said her voice in his head angrily. Draco lengthened the skirt to its proper length and tossed her the Slytherin robe.

"Now you are ready to return to Hogwarts," he said as he allowed Scorpius to turn around and see his mother. "That enchantment will wear off after you step through the front doors of Hogwarts," said Draco as he sat next to his wife and kissed her on the cheek. For the rest of the ride to Hogwarts they sat and watched the country side as the train passed through it, and nibbled on various sweets from the trolley. When they arrived it was dark out. Haggrid was waiting for them with his lantern and his faithful dog Fang.

Ellenore walked up to him and gazed at him in amazement. Then she hugged him and patted Fang on the head. The small family followed Haggrid to the banks of the black lake and Draco helped Ellenore and Scorpius into the boat before hopping in beside them. Haggrid got into his own boat and the boats started moving forward slowly.

As the boats moved across the lake Ellenore leaned against Draco and gazed up at the twinkling and sparkling lights of Hogwarts. "It's beautiful, Draco. To think that I missed this. Thank you for this darling," said Ellenore as she kissed Draco on the cheek.

"Don't thank me for this part. The Headmistress planned this part," said Draco as he made Scorpius a little more comfortable as he slept in his arms.

Soon the boat ride was over and Ellenore walked through the massive front doors of the castle. As she turned around slowly taking in her surroundings she smiled and joined Draco at the entrance of the dungeons. They went to their quarters and tucked Scorpius into his bed, before going off to bed themselves.

Once they were alone Draco cast a locking charm and a silencing charm on the master bedroom before waving his wand over Ellenore's tight fitting robes transforming them into the sexy adult version of the Slytherin house uniform again. Ellenore turned around and smiled into his stormy grey eyes that were swimming with desire.

"Miss Snape, you've been very naughty. I'm going to have to punish you," said Draco as he ripped his robes off over his head to reveal the fact that he was wearing nothing underneath them. Ellenore stood there silently taking in the magnificent sight of her husband's naked well-muscled body.

"Oh my, I married Hercules," said Ellenore as she walked slowly around him taking in his every masculine detail.

"Aren't you going to run from me," asked Draco with a raised eyebrow?

"Why would I do that Professor Malfoy? As you've said, I've been a very naughty girl," said Ellenore as she ran her hands down his body and accentuated her last word with a firm squeeze of his rock hard organ making him moan softly.

He growled and lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed throwing her into the center before he pounced at her ripping her knickers off making her squeal in shock. They made love slowly and luxuriously until at least three in the morning before they both collapsed with exhaustion and slept until the morning light gleamed and sparkled in green shimmering light through the depths of the black lake.

Ellenore awoke first and went into the bathroom to shower and prepare for her first day of teaching with perfect vision. As she ran the soap over her body she noticed the Dark Mark on her left forearm, and screamed in shock. Hearing her scream, Draco fell out of bed and landed on the hard stone floor. He rushed into the bathroom to find Ellenore standing motionless under the running shower staring at her arm with a dazed expression on her face.

He dropped the sheet that he was covered in to the floor and stepped under the hot water with her. "Elly darling why did you scream," he asked as he cupped her chin in his hand and made her look into his eyes? Her eyes were terrified and she was oddly silent. Suddenly she grabbed his left arm and examined it intensely.

"Why do I still have the Dark Mark and you don't," she asked with a frown on her face?

"I don't know darling. Mine disappeared the moment that your grandfather died," said Draco in a soothing voice attempting to calm her.

"Has your parent's marks disappeared as well," she asked as she got out of the shower and dried herself with a towel?

"I think so, why," asked Draco as he scrubbed himself vigorously?

"No reason, I'll meet you and Scorpius at breakfast. I need a word with my father," said Ellenore as she dressed for the day, in a set of burgundy colored robes trimmed in black. Ellenore walked out of her office and into the potions classroom where a lone piece of chalk was scribbling instructions for the first class of the day, as a quill darted across a piece of parchment on her father's desk.

"If I didn't know that you were a ghost and a perfectionist, this would scare the shit out of me," she said as she leaned over the front of his desk and watched the quill stop in mid-sentence.

So, the procedure was a success," said Severus as he materialized in the seat of his desk?

"Yes thanks to that potion that you made, but that's not why I'm here. I need to ask you a very important question, father," said Ellenore as she unbuttoned the sleeve of her left arm and rolled it up. Severus looked at her arm and frowned.

"I know for a fact that Lucius no longer has the dark mark, and neither does Narcissa," said Severus as he looked intently at her arm. "Has Draco's vanished as well," he asked as he summoned a book from one of the shelves?

"Yes, he said that it vanished the day that Voldemort died," said Ellenore as her father made the book close with a snap.

"I see the problem than. As long as there is still one death eater in the world that is loyal to the Dark Lord and his cause, your mark will not fade. You see Poppet, The Dark Lord named you as his heiress, the Dark Princess. Now that he is gone as long as there is one whom follows him you are the Dark Lady, their leader rather you like it or not," said Severus in a matter of fact tone.

"father I don't believe in his cause. I don't want to hurt or kill anyone. What do I do about this," asked Ellenore as she paced the floor angrily.

"You will have to bend them to your will. Make them do what you wish," said Severus. Being their leader might not be a bad thing unless they wish not to do as you desire," said Severus calmly.

"I'm not going to think on this at the moment, I have classes to teach," said Ellenore as she left the potions classroom.

December came cold and filled with snow. Ellenore tried not to think about what her father had said although she knew that it wasn't like him to lie to her about something of such a serious nature. She was yet again having visions from Hogwarts past that disturbed her. This time she knew the reason for the disturbing visions, and smiled as she thought of exactly how to break the news to her family.

Christmas Eve was the best in Ellenore's memory. She could finally see in vivid detail every bright festive color. She and Draco sat by the fire in their sitting room reading Christmas story's to Scorpius, when all of a sudden Ellenore stopped reading and looked at her husband and her four year old son with a smile on her face.

"Scorpius, I want to ask you a question, and keep in mind that I will know in an instant if you are lying to me," said Ellenore with a serious expression on her face.

"Yes, Mummy," said Scorpius as he looked her directly in the eye.

"Did you use your birthday wish to give me back my sight," she asked? Scorpius nodded mutely with a big smile on his face.

"Did you wish for anything else," asked Ellenore with a smile on her face?

"Yes but if I tell you, my wish won't come true," said Scorpius.

"I bet I know what you wished for," she said with a cat like grin on her face. "Scorpius did you wish that you had a baby brother or sister," asked Ellenore calmly? Scorpius and Draco both gave Ellenore a strange look.

"Ellenore, are you saying what I think that you are saying," asked Draco with a smile sliding onto his face?

"Yes, Draco I'm going to have a baby. Actually I can't help thinking that you made a wish with those magic candles that you put on Scorpius's birthday cake," said Ellenore with a stern expression on her face. Draco looked shocked at her accusation, but he couldn't help the sly smile that came to his lips.

"Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't. Why do you ask," questioned Draco? Ellenore looked from Draco to Scorpius and smiled, and then she took out her wand and cast a spell at her abdomen. Scorpius watched in amazement as his mother's stomach glowed for a few seconds then two golden orbs floated in front of her and changed a rosy color of pink.

"Mummy, what does that mean," asked Scorpius as he looked from the two floating pink orbs to his mother's smiling face?

"It means that in July you will have two little sisters to watch over," said Draco as he pulled Ellenore into his arms and kissed her passionately. Scorpius jumped up and danced around the room with Blinky singing," I get baby sisters," over and over again.

As the months passed by during the remainder of the school year, Scorpius refused to leave his mother's side. He thought that as he was soon to be a big brother that his sisters needed to hear his voice as much as possible. He got that idea from watching his father rub his mum's stomach and speaking to it as if the baby's inside could hear him.

Ellenore was taking a much needed nap in the family sitting room one Saturday afternoon when Scorpius noticed her stomach move in a strange way. Ellenore jumped and placed a hand over her stomach and rubbed it attempting to calm the restless infants within. "Mummy your tummy was jumping," said Scorpius as he watched his mother's stomach roll and jump again.

"That's your baby sisters moving and kicking my ribs like a herd of hippogriffs," said Ellenore as she smiled at her inquisitive son. "Would you like to feel them move? It might calm them down," said Ellenore as she took Scorpius's hand and placed it on her belly tenderly. Scorpius's face lit up when the baby's kicked his hand and seemed to follow wherever he moved it on his mother's stomach.

"Mummy, their following my hand," exclaimed Scorpius excitedly!

"They certainly are," said Ellenore as she started laughing with Scorpius. Draco came into the room and kissed the top of her head.

"Ellenore, you are supposed to be resting," he said with a concerned expression on his face.

"I tried, Draco, but the girls aren't making it easy on me at the moment. What did the headmistress have to say about your request," she asked as she attempted to sit up on the sofa?

"She understands my reasoning for not wanting you to teach class all the way up in that tower. She will arrange for Firenze to teach divination classes in your stead," said Draco as he sat and placed her swollen feet onto his lap massaging them tenderly.

"Draco, What am I supposed to do for the rest of the year," asked Ellenore in a board tone?

"You'll stay off of your feet as much as possible. You know what Madam Pomfrey said about your fragile state," said Draco as he rubbed her feet.

"I'm not that damned fragile," said Ellenore momentarily forgetting that Scorpius was in the room. Scorpius covered his mouth with his eyes wide in shock. Draco glared at Ellenore with stern grey eyes and cleared his throat as he nodded over towards their son.

"Sorry about that Scorp, I didn't mean to say such a bad word, said Ellenore with a slight look of horror on her face over what she had said in front of her son. "Can you forgive me," she asked?

"I forgive you mummy, I know that you just don't want to be bored, but I'll stay with you and we can play wizard chess, gob stones, and exploding snap. I can also practice my reading by reading stories to the baby's offered Scorpius.

"You're going to make a wonderful big brother to your sisters, said Draco as he smiled down at his son's little face with his middle tooth missing. "What happened to your tooth," asked Draco?

"It fell out when I was eating my peanut butter and jam sandwich at lunch time. One of the older students in Slytherin house said that I should save it and place it under my pillow, because the tooth fairy will take it and exchange it for money or a small toy," said Scorpius as he took the tooth out of his pocket and tenderly unwrapped it from the napkin to show off to his parents.

"If I could meet the tooth fairy, I would ask her to give me moneys instead of a toy, that way I can buy presents for my baby sister's for their birthday, When is their birthday anyway," asked Scorpius as he placed the tooth carefully back into his pocket?

"Their birthday will be on the day that they choose to come out of your mummy's tummy," said Draco as he ran his hand over Ellenore's swollen belly lovingly.

"I wish that they would come out soon. How much longer do we have to wait until they come out," asked Scorpius? Draco withdrew his wand and summoned the calendar from his room.

"Do you see this? This is today," said Draco as he pointed his finger at the square with the date inside of it. "At the end of each day we draw an,"X," through the box to tell us that the day is over. Draco flipped four pages in the calendar and pointed to a date that was circled in red. "This is the day that the baby's should be born on, it could happen anytime during this month. So since I am going to be so busy why don't you keep track of this and mark the days every night before you go to bed," said Draco as he handed Scorpius the colander. "It's a very important job, can you take care of it for me like a big boy," asked Draco as he got up from the sofa and levitated Ellenore who was now sleeping heavily into his arms?

"I can do it daddy," said Scorpius as he hugged the calendar to his chest and ran into his room to put it somewhere where he could see it every day.

July of that year Ellenore gave birth to twin baby girls with black hair and black eyes in the maternity ward of Saint Mungo's. The first born of the twins was named Cassiopeia Ara Malfoy. The second of the twins born five minutes later was named Delphin Lyra Malfoy. Scorpius was very excited as his proud father held him up so that he could look into the nursery window at his two baby sisters.

"Look at them Daddy, my baby sisters are perfect, aren't they," asked Scorpius as he waved happily at the twins being held by the medi-Witches who watched over the babies in the nursery.

"Not too bad for girls," said Draco as he smiled at his two daughters.

"Don't let your wife hear you say that Draco," came the voice of his mother from behind them. Draco turned and put Scorpius down before accepting congratulating handshakes and hugs from his parents.

"Do I look stupid to you," asked Draco with a stern expression on his face?

"That would depend greatly on who you ask mate," came the voice of Blaze Zabini as he leaned against the wall looking in at his own new born son. "If you ask me boys are much simpler to deal with. I've been lucky so far. I have three boys and no girls," he said with a satisfied smile as he pointed to his newest son.

"Maybe if your daughters are lucky enough to catch my son's eye, one of them will end up marrying my youngest son, Adrian," said Blaze as he gestured toward his waling son in the crib.

"There will be no talk of future marriages, yet Blaze, my wife would have my head if I made such a diccission without her," said Draco as he walked over to his friend and d offered his hand in congratulations.

**A/N please note that this story has not yet been checked over by a beta reader before you comment. Please leave a review and let me know what you think about the seaquel so far. All comments are welcome. Chapter 2 Double Vision is the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 Double Vision

**A/N Here's the second chapter in my story please enjoy. This story chapter has not been edited by a beta reader yet please take that into consideration.**

**Chapter 2 Double Vision**

Four months after the birth of the twins Ellenore was attempting to dress and fix the hair of the two wiggling girls, while Draco was in hogsmade with Scorpius getting him fitted for new Slytherin robes. Headmistress McGonagall came in for a visit with baby Cassiopeia and Delphine and couldn't help noticing how the babies had changed since the last time that she had seen them.

"Ellenore, what have you done to the girls hair," she asked as she pulled Delphine's soft hair into two curly little pig tails?

"Nothing Minerva, They've been like that ever since I accidentally discovered their magical abilities. If you think that their hair is odd look at their eyes, said Ellenore as she finished dressing a very angry Cassiopeia who was now screaming at the top of her little lungs.

Minerva turned Delphine around in her lap to face her and almost dropped her in shock. "Merlin's beard, do they both have one silver eye and one black one like this," asked Minerva in shock?

"Yes, I've already had them checked out by Madam Pomfrey and the healers at Saint Mungo's. They say that despite the rarity of twins being born with two different colored eyes, that the girls are completely healthy and they have perfect vision." Said Ellenore as she attempted to quiet Cassiopeia with a bottle.

"You said that they've been like this ever since you discovered their magical ability. What did they do for their first display of magical talent," asked Minerva as she fed Delphine her bottle?

"They spoke to me with their minds when I was bathing them," said Ellenore as she lay the now quiet baby into the play pen. "Draco and Scorpius were freaked out when they did it to them earlier this week as well," said Ellenore as the door opened to reveal Scorpius with a sour look on his face followed by his father who was limping slightly.

"Why the long face on your birthday Scorpius," asked Minerva as she handed Delphine to her mother?

"Daddy, made me get a haircut," said Scorpius with a disgusted expression on his face. "Mummy, can I hold Delphine while she drinks the rest of her bottle," asked Scorpius as he took a seat next to her on the sofa?

"I don't see any reason why not. Sit in the corner of the sofa and don't let go of her," said Ellenore as she placed Delphine into her big brother's waiting arms.

"Draco what happened to your leg," asked Ellenore as she knelt down in front of him to examine his rapidly swelling leg?

"Nothing that can't be fixed darling. Scorp just had a little temper tantrum when the barber cast a body bind on him to make him stay still, and I got the brunt of his accidental magic outburst," said Draco as he winced when Ellenore touched his leg.

"You can't tell me that this break was caused by Scorpius's temper," said Ellenore as she summoned her first aid potions kit from the medicine cabinet.

"Daddy got hit by a bludger when we were walking past the quiddich pitch. He said some very naughty words that he made me promise never to repeat," announced Scorpius as he looked down into Delphine's eyes.

"Well then if that's the case you're going to have to drink these two potions before I fix your leg, because it's going to hurt," said Ellenore as she cast the mufliato charm around them to block the tender impressionable ears of Scorpius and the twins from hearing the vial language that was soon to erupt from their fathers lips. "Don't make me put you into a body bind as well, because I won't hesitate to do it if the need arises," said Ellenore as she aimed her wand at Draco's leg and cast her healing charm.

Later that night after Scorpius and the twins were tucked into their beds after celebrating his fifth birthday, Ellenore cuddled in her bed next to Draco and sighed. "You know Draco, I think that I finally figured out this weird thing with the girls," she said as she lazily drew circles and hearts on his bare chest.

"Are you going to enlighten me, or are you content to play with my chest hair," asked Draco as he took her hand in his and brought it tenderly to his lips kissing her finger tips?

Ellenore thought for a moment before she answered his question. "Well Draco, you see when I was pregnant with them I had very intense clear visions about things that would cross my mind during the day and sometimes at night while I slept. Even though they are clearly of two different mindsets when they are together and I have them in my arms they act as a mental amplifier," she began.

Draco had a puzzled expression on his face as he looked into his wife's eyes. "What I'm saying is that they've inherited my mental abilities. When they are with me together they make my visions and predictions much stronger than anything that I've ever encountered. To tell you the truth, what I've seen with the aid of the girls' abilities frightens me more than a little," said Ellenore as she looked down at the dark mark on her left forearm.

Draco placed his hand over her dark mark and made her look into his eyes instead. "Elly I know what your father said, but there has to be another reason that your mark is still here," he said as he began to trail light kisses up the arm that had the dark mark on it until he reached her ear lobe. "Stop worrying yourself over it. You're going to drive yourself mad," said Draco as he pulled the covers over their heads and pulled her closer to him wrapping his strong arms around her in a comforting manner.

Ellenore couldn't sleep that night despite being in Draco's strong embrace, so she got out of bed and dressed quietly before silently slipping from the bedroom. She did her best thinking while she was brewing potions so she went into the potions classroom and looked over her father's notes on what potions were needed by Madam Pomfrey and the samples that he needed for his classes the next day, before getting to work.

She worked until six the next morning too frazzled to attempt to sleep. She entered the living quarters and woke Scorpius so he could get dressed for the day, while she changed, dressed and fed the twins their morning bottles. She was sitting with the girls in her lap with a trance like expression on her face when Draco walked into the nursery to check on the girls.

"Scorp how long has your mother and sisters been sitting like that," he asked as he waved his hand and snapped his fingers in front of the three to get their attention? Scorpius looked up at the clock on the wall before he answered.

"Since the big hand was on six and the little hand was on three," said Scorpius as he pointed at the clock. "The girls stopped drinking their bottles after they got half empty, "said Scorpius as he pointed to the two bottles that seemed to be only half full of milk.

Draco looked up at the clock and frowned. "Blinky, go and get Headmistress McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey," ordered Draco as he reached forward and attempted to take one of the babies from Ellenore's grasp. Blinky bowed and disapparated from the room with a soft pop. Just as he was about to touch Cassiopeia's shoulder there was a blinding flash of light and he found himself thrown back against the stone wall of the nursery.

Draco awoke to the sound of Scorpius crying and the sounds of the headmistress speaking soothingly to calm him. Madam Pomfrey's voice came to his ears. "Professor Malfoy, can you hear me," she asked?

"Merlin's pants, I feel like I got drop kicked by a mountain troll," said Draco as he rubbed his throbbing head.

"Can you see the light from my wand," asked Poppy?

"Yes but I'm seeing double at the moment," said Draco as he blinked and shook his head.

"Drink this Professor Malfoy, it will help," ordered Poppy as she placed a vile of potion to his lips. Draco swallowed the potion and grimaced at the taste that it left behind in his mouth.

"Ellenore, is she alright," asked Draco as his vision started to clear?

"Yes, but I've never seen any witch or Wizard with the second sight in such a deep trance as the one that she's in now," said Poppy as she helped Draco to his feet.

Suddenly there was a gasp from Ellenore's lips and everyone watched in horror as her eyes rolled back into her head, and the silver eyes of the twins emanated a blinding light. Minerva turned away from the light and shielded Scorpius from it as Draco and Poppy shielded their eyes with their hands. As the light dimmed they were shocked to see two ghostly looking girls about the age of eleven years old.

They were both wearing Hogwarts school robes. the right eye of one was silvery white while the left eye of the other was the same. They had long flowing hair that seemed to be striped with black. Draco's mouth dropped in shock as he realized that he was looking at an older version of his twin girls. "Cassiopeia, Delphine, is that you," he asked in a hoarse whisper?

The older version of the twins nodded, and then as they opened their mouths to speak it seemed as if their voices were coming from Ellenore's mouth instead. "Daddy, listen to our warning," said Cassiopeia.

"The summer before we become of age to attend Hogwarts our mother will be engulfed by the darkness that flows even now through her veins," said Delphine.

"You will be powerless to prevent this as it is her destiny," they said in unison.

"is there nothing that we can do," asked Minerva curiously?

"Not at present," said Cassiopeia.

"Every time that our mother holds us at the same time we work to shield her from the dark forces that are searching for her even now," said Delphine.

"We will be her protection just make sure that she doesn't drop us when she comes out of her trances," they said in unison as they disappeared.

The light in the twins silver eyes dimmed back to their normal color and Draco and Poppy rushed forward to catch the babies as Ellenore's body went limp in the rocking chair. The twins blinked their eyes and resumed suckling on their bottles happily as Minerva took Cassiopeia from Poppy so that she could examine Ellenore.

"She's exhausted, mentally, physically, and emotionally. She needs rest," said Poppy as she transfigured the rocking chair into a gurney and pushed it into the master bedroom to transfer Ellenore into her bed. "I'm afraid that I am unsure about this as I've never encountered such a thing, Headmistress. It might be wise to get a replacement to take over her classes and duties," said Poppy as she brought the quilt up to Ellenore's chin.

Draco looked down at Delphine in his arms before he looked up and spoke. "Headmistress. I'll take over as head of Slytherin house, and take on her duties as well as my own. I can't teach Divination, but I'm sure that you can talk Firenze into taking her place until you find a permanent replacement for her," he said as he summoned the twin's cradles from the nursery and placed Delphine into hers.

"Scorpius you have two choices. You can either come with me during the day, or can stay here and help Poppy attend to your mother and baby sisters," said Draco as he took Cassiopeia from Minerva and placed her in her cradle next to her sister's. "I'll floo Molly Weasley she can stand in as healer and can help with Ellenore and the twins," offered Minerva as she ruffled Scorpius's blonde hair.

"Don't worry about them Draco, I will take care of all of them," said Poppy as Draco and the Headmistress left the room.

**A/N thank you for reading please leave a review and give me your oppinion. Chapter 3 The Dark Stalker is next.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Dark Stalker

**A/N sorry if you feel that this chapter took a while. I was reading for a little inspiration. Here's chapter 3 for your enjoyment.**

**Chapter 3 The Dark Stalker**

Ellenore awoke the next morning feeling well rested yet confused. The last thing that she remembered was dressing and feeding the twins. She was at a complete mental loss as to how she had ended up in bed. She rolled out of bed and stretched as she gazed out into the green depths of the black lake, and laughed as a grindilow swam passed her window and made a comical face.

Draco popped his head out of the bathroom when he heard her laughing and wiggled his eyebrows at her. On seeing Draco with his face covered in shaving cream she doubled over laughing harder before reaching for her hairbrush to tame her hair. "Don't even think about kissing me until you've finished shaving," she said as Draco came out of the bathroom in nothing more than a bath towel and shaving cream.

Draco watched her as she brushed out her long black hair in the mirror of her vanity, and gave her a penetrating look. "Yes, dear, is something on your mind," asked Ellenore as she worked on pinning her hair up into a French twist, allowing one long wavy strand to hang down on either side of her face?

"After I finish shaving we need to talk," said Draco as he placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "Do not leave our bedroom until I say what I have to say," ordered Draco in a tone that he never used with her before.

Ellenore knitted her eyebrows together in confusion as she watched Draco's reflection retreat into the bathroom, leaving her sitting alone... "_What the hell is going on here? Did I do something wrong," _she thought to herself as she walked to her closet and searched for what she wanted to ware for the day? After she had dressed she walked passed Draco as he walked out of the bathroom on her way to brush her teeth and wash her face. She smiled brightly as she passed him, but her smile faltered as he did not look at her or even return the smile.

After she was done in the bathroom she returned into their bedroom and took a seat on the window seat looking out into the black lake and waited for Draco to finish dressing. She was staring out at the abundance of life in the black lake and jumped as Draco placed a tender hand on her shoulder to get her attention. She turned to her husband and gazed into his worried eyes.

"Draco, did I do something to anger you," she asked as she tore her eyes away from him and looked down at the pillow in her lap?

"I'm not angry, Ellenore. I'm just terribly worried," said Draco as he took a seat beside her on the window seat and cupped her chin in his hand making her look into his eyes again.

"Why, Draco, what happened," she asked?

"Ellenore you were out for the entire day yesterday, and you just woke this morning. Something happened yesterday and it truly freaked me and everyone else present out," he said.

"What happened, Draco? The last thing that I remember was dressing and feeding Cassiopeia and Delphine. After that everything's hazy. I can't for the life of me remember anything that happened yesterday beyond that," said Ellenore as she brought a hand to her head and rubbed her temples.

"Elly, I came into the nursery to check on the girls and you were just sitting in the rocking chair with both of them in your arms. None of you were moving. The girls had even stopped drinking their bottles. I asked Scorpius how long you and the girls had been sitting like that and he told me that at that time you and the girls have been motionless for an entire hour. I ordered Blinky to go and retrieve the headmistress and Madam Pomfrey, because I just had a bad feeling that something was wrong with you and possibly the girls as well," said Draco as he ran a hand through his hair thinking what to say next that wouldn't scare the shit out of his wife.

"Draco, what happened," asked Ellenore impatiently?

"Ellenore there's no simple explanation for what happened yesterday. When you told me that the girls acted like a sort of mental amplifier, I thought that you were just kidding," said Draco as he opened his mind to his wife allowing her to see this memories for herself.

Ellenore grew silent as she used her Legilimency to see What Draco was trying hard to convey.

_Draco awoke to find that he was alone in his bed. He got up and dressed before walking into the nursery to check on the girls. As he entered the door he saw Ellenore sitting with the girls in her lap with a trance like expression on her face. He walked over to them and looked at them curiously. Neither of them even seemed to be breathing._

_"Scorp how long has your mother and sisters been sitting like that," he asked as he waved his hand and snapped his fingers in front of the three to get their attention? Scorpius looked up at the clock on the wall before he answered._

_"Since the big hand was on six and the little hand was on three," said Scorpius as he pointed at the clock. "The girls stopped drinking their bottles after they got half empty, "said Scorpius as he pointed to the two bottles that seemed to be only half full of milk._

_Draco looked up at the clock and frowned. "Blinky, go and get Headmistress McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey," ordered Draco as he reached forward and attempted to take one of the babies from Ellenore's grasp. Blinky bowed and disapparated from the room with a soft pop. Just as he was about to touch Cassiopeia's shoulder there was a blinding flash of light and he found himself thrown back against the stone wall of the nursery._

_Draco awoke to the sound of Scorpius crying and the sounds of the headmistress speaking soothingly to calm him. Madam Pomfrey's voice came to his ears. "Professor Malfoy, can you hear me," she asked?_

_"Merlin's pants, I feel like I got drop kicked by a mountain troll," said Draco as he rubbed his throbbing head._

_"Can you see the light from my wand," asked Poppy?_

_"Yes but I'm seeing double at the moment," said Draco as he blinked and shook his head._

_"Drink this Professor Malfoy, it will help," ordered Poppy as she placed a vile of potion to his lips. Draco swallowed the potion and grimaced at the taste that it left behind in his mouth._

_"Ellenore, is she alright," asked Draco as his vision started to clear?_

_"Yes, but I've never seen any witch or Wizard with the second sight in such a deep trance as the one that she's in now," said Poppy as she helped Draco to his feet._

_Suddenly there was a gasp from Ellenore's lips and everyone watched in horror as her eyes rolled back into her head, and the silver eyes of the twins emanated a blinding light. Minerva turned away from the light and shielded Scorpius from it as Draco and Poppy shielded their eyes with their hands. As the light dimmed they were shocked to see two ghostly looking girls about the age of eleven years old._

_They were both wearing Hogwarts school robes. The right eye of one was silvery white while the left eye of the other was the same. They had long flowing hair that seemed to be striped with black. Draco's mouth dropped in shock as he realized that he was looking at an older version of his twin girls. "Cassiopeia, Delphine, is that you," he asked in a hoarse whisper? _

_The older version of the twins nodded, and then as they opened their mouths to speak it seemed as if their voices were coming from Ellenore's mouth instead. "Daddy, listen to our warning," said Cassiopeia. _

_"The summer before we become of age to attend Hogwarts our mother will be engulfed by the darkness that flows even now through her veins," said Delphine._

_"You will be powerless to prevent this as it is her destiny," they said in unison._

_"Is there nothing that we can do," asked Minerva curiously?_

_"Not at present," said Cassiopeia._

_"Every time that our mother holds us at the same time we work to shield her from the dark forces that are searching for her even now," said Delphine._

_"We will be her protection just make sure that she doesn't drop us when she comes out of her trances," they said in unison as they disappeared. _

_The light in the twins silver eyes dimmed back to their normal color and Draco and Poppy rushed forward to catch the babies as Ellenore's body went limp in the rocking chair. The twins blinked their eyes and resumed suckling on their bottles happily as Minerva took Cassiopeia from Poppy so that she could examine Ellenore._

Ellenore pulled out of Draco's mind and brought her hand up to her mouth in utter horror. She let go of Draco's hand and got to her feet silently and walked to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face. Draco followed her and leaned against the door frame as she washed her face again. "Ellenore, are you alright," he asked in a worried tone?

"Draco before you or anyone else even suggests it, I'm not quitting my job and Divination Professor," she said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You don't have to quit, if you don't want to, but for now on, I want you to leave the twins in Blinky's care during the school year. Furthermore you are not to hold both of them at the same time while we are on school grounds during the school year. I won't have you over doing it and exhausting yourself again," said Draco as he entered the bathroom and pulled her into his arms. "You truly scared the shit out of me the other day," he said as he placed a tender kiss on her lips.

For the next few years Ellenore continued to work as Divination Professor at Hogwarts. Due to Draco's demand that she not handle or even be in the room with the twins at the same time she felt a deep depression sink in. It seemed to flood her mind and flow throughout her entire body often leaving her in a foul mood.

It was now three days before Scorpius was to attend his first year at Hogwarts. Draco had left Ellenore and the twins in Flourish and Blots book store while he ran into the Apothecary to get all of the things that Scorpius would need for his first year of potions class. As Ellenore walked through the book shop followed closely by Scorpius who was walking with the tiny hands of his little sisters grasped tightly so that they wouldn't get lost in the crowd of milling students and parents in the shop, she couldn't help feeling like she was being watched.

Draco joined his family just as they exited the shops and noticed Ellenore's distracted expression. He took Cassiopeia's hand from Scorpius and gave Ellenore a questioning look as he noticed her glance over her shoulder as if she had seen something. "Elly, Darling, are you alright," he asked as he rapped his free arm around her and drew her closer to him?

Ellenore blinked at him and smiled warmly at the concern in his voice. "I'm fine, Draco. I just thought that I saw someone that I recognized," she said as she watched Cassiopeia and Delphine pull excitedly on Draco and Scorpius's hands trying to get them to move faster.

"Are you sure," he asked as he allowed Blinky to take Cassiopeia's hand so he could turn his attention to his distracted wife?

"Draco, stop it, I'm fine," she snapped as she caught sight of a shadowy figure dart around a corner just ahead of them.

Draco tightened his grip around Ellenore's waste and whispered harshly into her ear, so that the children couldn't hear his anger. "Damn it, Ellenore, what the hell has gotten into you? You've been acting oddly ever since we left Snape Manor and now when I attempt to show my concern for you, you bite my fucking head off," he whispered angrily.

"I tell you I'm fine, Draco. Furthermore I would appreciate it if you would refrain from talking to me in that manner. If I tell you that I'm fine than fucking drop the bloody subject," she spat as she wrenched herself from his grasp and took Delphine from Scorpius. She then grasped Blinky's hand and silently ordered her to apparate them home.

Scorpius stopped and turned as he heard the sound of Blinky apparating away, and looked into his father's shocked eyes. "Daddy, where has mummy gone with the girls," he asked as his father stepped closer to him and grasped his shoulder?

"Your mother went home. She wasn't feeling well," lied Draco as he caught a glimpse of a rather tall man in a familiar black hooded cloak.

"_So I was right, someone has been following Ellenore. When I find out who's sneaking around scaring my wife, I'm going to make their life a living hell,"_ thought Draco as he watched the tall figure dash down into Nocturne Alley. "Come along, Scorp, we still have your school robes and wand to purchase," said Draco as he led his son into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

After purchasing Scorpius's school robes, they walked together to Olivander's Wand Shop. "Dad, I wanted Mum, to be there as well when I got my new wand," complained Scorpius tiredly.

"I know, but it can't be helped. Besides your mum and I have no power over which wand you get," said Draco as they entered the shop.

"Why not dad," asked Scorpius in confusion?

"Your father and mother have no say in which wand you get because the wand chooses the wizard, came a pleasant voice from behind a shelf filled with boxes of wands.

"Marcus Flint, is that you," asked Draco in shock?

"Yup," said Marcus as he came out from behind the shelves with a few boxes of wands in his arms.

"I thought for sure that you would be the captain of some national quiddich team by now," said Draco as he leaned against the counter and watched his old acquaintance curiously. "What are you doing here," he asked?

"Olivander was my grandfather on my mother's side of the family. When he died three years ago, he left the wand shop to me," said Marcus as he handed Scorpius a wand to test.

"Go ahead and wave the wand to see if it feels right of you son," urged Draco as he noticed the wand in his son's hand. "I didn't know you knew anything about making wands," said Draco as he ducked a falling stack of wand boxes.

"Here Scorpius try this one, its ash, eleven inches, with a core of Dragon heartstring," said Marcus as he took the other wand and offered the new on to Draco's son. "Just because we were in Slytherin together doesn't mean that I have to tell you everything about me," said Marcus.

"I guess you're right, besides we both know that those days were crazy in more ways than one," said Draco as he watched the wand in Scorpius's hand glow slightly and give off a white shimmer around his son.

"That's the wand for you, kid. That will be thirty sickles, said Marcus as he handed Scorpius a scabbard for his wand to keep it safe.

"Thanks Marcus," said Draco as he paid for the wand and proudly led Scorpius out of the building.

As they walked back to the Floo point in Diagon Alley Draco was on his watch for the hooded figure. It made his skin crawl when he thought that his family was being followed by death eaters. That was something that he had left behind in his past that he never wanted to live through again. Once they got back to Snape Manor it was raining hard outside.

Blinky met them in the sitting room as they stepped from the floo with a worried expression on her face. "Blinky what's wrong, where is Ellenore and the girls," asked Draco as he unshrunk Scorpius's things and sat them neatly on the sofa?

"Mistress took the girls to Malfoy Manor. She came back without them and has been standing out in the garden for the past hour," said Blinky wringing her hands nervously.

Draco dropped the bag containing Scorpius's cauldron on his foot and hopped around cursing in pain, before he ran to the window and tried to peer out through the pounding rain, in search of his wife. "Blinky help Scorpius take his pack his things then take him to Malfoy Manor," ordered Draco as he angrily ripped open the glass door that led out onto the patio and ran out into the rain, screaming Ellenore's name.

As he got closer to her he could see that she had ripped the sleeve of her robes to reveal her dark mark. Blood was pouring from deep gaping wounds that slashed across the mark. As he was about to reach out to touch her, Ellenore spun on him and aimed her wand at his heart. Her eyes were blazing with something that he had only seen before in the eyes of the Dark Lord. He stepped back with a tremor of fear running through his body. For a second he almost felt like he was standing in the presence of the Dark Lord once again.

"Ellenore, Darling, it's me. What are you doing," he asked trying to hide his obvious fear from her.

"Do you or do you not believe me now," asked Ellenore as she walked forward pressing the tip of her wand into his chest?

"Believe what, Elly, that you've gone mental," asked Draco as he stepped back and attempted to draw his wand?

"Don't, Draco, when I need your help I'll fucking ask for it, she said as she turned away from him and walked over to a tree pointing her wand at her bleeding arm, chanting something over and over under her breath before collapsing to the ground and landing in a puddle of water.

Draco rushed forward and caught her before her head hit the ground. "Damn it Elly, what are you thinking," he asked the unconscious witch in has arms as he caught sight of the massive puddle of blood on the ground where she had stood before slowly washing away in the pounding storm. He ran with her in his arms back into the house and up the stairs to their bedroom before lighting a fire in the hearth and ripping the wet and blood stained robes off of her cold and clammy body.

Draco quickly dried her off and dressed her in a warm flannel nightgown before casting a warming charm on her and changing out of his own wet robes. He then took her left arm in his hands and examined it carefully. The deep wounds had healed almost as if they weren't ever inflicted. The dark mark was untouched. He sat by her and forced several vials of blood replenishing potion down her before drifting off to sleep with her wrapped safely in his arms.

Later that night Ellenore attempted to get out of bed only to be slammed back down into it and held there by her very strong and very angry husband. "Draco, you're hurting me, let me up," she said with a note of fear in her voice.

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on with you, Ellenore. First you act like you're being followed in Diagon Alley, then you snap my head off just because I show a little concern for you and leave me and Scorpius alone in Diagon Alley. As if that wasn't enough to totally piss me off and freak me out, I arrive home to discover that you've sent our girls over to my parents' house, and are standing out in the rain damn near bleeding to death. You pointed your wand at me as if you were honestly going to attack me and then walked to a tree healed yourself and fainted from blood loss. What the fuck is going on with you," he demanded as he straddled her legs and crossed his arms in front of him allowing her to move her arms.

Ellenore sighed deeply as she rubbed her bruised wrists and looked up into the dark stormy grey eyes of her husband, whom expected an answer. "Draco, I can see it in your mind. You saw the dark cloaked figure that was following us. It was a death eater, I'm quite certain of it, she said as she gazed down at the dark mark on her forearm with disgust and loathing. "I took the girls to Malfoy Manor because I didn't want them to see what had to be done to control the Dark magic that was threatening to make me do things that I did not wish. It took all that I had to not cast one of the unforgivables on you, when you found me bleeding in the garden," she said as she covered her face with her hands.

"Why, Ellenore," asked Draco in two brief words?

"You know why, said Ellenore as she sat up and narrowed her black eyes at him. "Get your ass off of me, I need to go to the bathroom," she ordered as she attempted to push him off of her legs.

"Ellenore you're not going anywhere until you answer my question," said Draco as he squeezed his knees tightly making it harder for her to move beneath him.

"Damn it, what do you want me to tell you Draco? Yes I've been casting a particularly deadly cutting curse on myself at least once a week to attempt to stem the flow of dark magic that flows through my veins. Yes if I don't do it the death eaters will find me faster, and no I'm not going to stop doing it, because if I do something bad is going to happen to the ones that I love. Now get the fuck off before I piss the fucking bed," she said as a burst of energy made Draco go flying across the room and land in an armchair by the hearth.

Two days later Draco and a very quiet Ellenore took Scorpius to Kings Cross Station to catch the Hogwarts Express. "Don't worry Scorp, we'll see you at School," said Draco as he patted his shoulder.

"Here's some money for sweets, you'll be back with us once you get to Hogwarts and have been sorted," said Ellenore as she handed Scorpius a sack of money and hugged him tightly.

"Mummy, Daddy, why can't we ride the choo choo train with Scorpy," asked Cassiopeia and Delphine as they clung to their big brother's legs? Scorpius bent down and hugged them both in turn.

"Don't worry girls, like Mum and Dad said I'll be at Hogwarts with you soon. Besides I have to go off to school now to learn magic like mum and dad," said Scorpius as he pulled his sisters from around his legs handing each of them off to his parents.

"But we wanna ride the choo choo too," cried Cassiopeia and Delphine sadly.

"Don't worry girls I promise that when you are older you will ride the train every year with your big brother," said Draco attempting to calm the girls before a full blown tantrum broke out. As Scorpius got onto the train and waved to his parents and sisters, Ellenore caught a glimpse of two hooded figures as they darted behind a wall out of sight. "_Thank Merlin that they can't follow me to Hogwarts,"_ she thought as she smiled and waved at her son as the train carried him away.

**A/N thanks again for reading this please make note that this story has not yet been checked out by a beta reader. Please leave a review and let me know what you think , Chapter 4 Friends is up next**


	4. Chapter 4 Friends

**A/N Some of you may notice that I've changed the name of this chapter. I did that because I didn't feal that the name that I had previously chosen matched the content of this chapter. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 4 Friends

Scorpius sat in an empty compartment on the train and waved excitedly at his parents and baby sisters. Unlike others in his year he was confident because he grew up inside the walls of the ancient castle that housed the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As he waved and watched his family fade into the distance he noticed two figures dressed in black hooded cloaks following his family and ducking out of sight when his mother would turn around.

As the hooded figures dashed out of his mother's sight he thought that he saw a small glimpse of long blonde hair, though he couldn't be certain as the train was rapidly picking up speed pulling him away from the hooded people and the station. His thoughts were brought to a halt at the door to his compartment slid open to reveal a girl about his age with flaming red hair, large ocean blue eyes, and freckles.

"Hello, can my cousin and I please join you in here? Everywhere else is full," asked the girl.

"Sure, there's plenty of room in here for more potential friends," said Scorpius as he helped the girl pull her trunk into the compartment. "My name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, but my family and friends call me Scorp," he said as he grasped James's trunk and helped him get it into the compartment and slid it in beside the one that he had pulled in for the girl.

"Can all of your new friends call you, Scorp, or is it just my pretty red headed cousin, who gets that honor," asked James as he looked the blonde over?

"Anyone who wants to be my friend can call me scorp. Just don't ever call me by any name that you might hear my baby sisters call out to me," said Scorpius as he shook hands politely with the dark headed boy with green eyes.

James smiled and shook hands. "My name is James Sirius Potter, and this is my cousin Rose Molly Weasley," said James as the two took a seat and watched the passing country side.

"Scorp, you said that your baby sisters might call out to you, how is that possible when they are younger than you and you will be attending your first year at Hogwarts with us," asked Rose curiously?

"Well you see my grandfather, mother, and father are all professors at Hogwarts. My baby sisters and I basically grew up within the walls of the school," said Scorpius with a blush rising to his cheeks.

"You grew up inside the school, wow, that's totally cool," said James. I bet you know all of its secrets without even having a map," he said with a mischievous grin on his face.

"I know of a few interesting ones," said Scorpius as he leaned forward to take something out of his trunk. "Do you guys want to play a game," offered Scorpius as he rooted through his trunk?

"Sure, what games do you have with you," asked James excitedly?

"I've got wizards chess, gob stones, and exploding snap," said Scorpius as he pulled his games out of his trunk and closed the lid so that they could use it as a table.

As they played together and ate various treats from the trolley, Rose and James bombarded Scorpius with all sorts of questions about the school. "Is it true that a giant will take us across this massive lake in boats, since this is our first year," asked Rose timidly?

"Yes, but trust me Professor Haggrid is very nice, and the boat ride is actually very fun," said Scorpius as he remembered the many times that his father had taken the entire family out onto the lake at night just to gaze up at the lights of the school.

"You said that your parents and your grandfather taught at our school, what subjects do they teach, "Asked James as he looked through his school books?

"My father teaches Defense against the Dark Arts; my mother is the head of Slytherin house and teaches Divination. What she does is really cool, but we won't get to attend her class until we are in our third year," said Scorpius. "You'll get to meet my mother first after we get to school because she also gets to sort us into our school houses," said Scorpius as he thought of getting to finally sit under the amazing talking hat that would sort them into their houses.

"My grandfather on the other hand is the one professor that I would advise not ticking off. He died at the battle of Hogwarts before I was born, but his ghost still teaches potions. My advice is to never believe for a second that he isn't watching your every move while in his class. Just because you may not see him does not mean that he isn't there. Trust me that if I hadn't the opportunity to meet him and get used to him, I'd be scared out of my robes," said Scorpius as he put his games away and looked for his robes.

"We'll be arriving soon so you'd better get into your school robes," he said as he left the compartment for the boy's loo to change in private. The idea of changing in front of the beautiful Rose Weasley was something that he just didn't want to even think about. The three arrived back in the compartment all dressed and ready to go as the train started to slow down and pull into Hogsmade Station.

As they disembarked from the train Scorpius quickly led his two new friends over toward Haggrid and Fang who wagged his tail and barked madly as the familiar blonde boy who brought him treats and played with him came closer. "Hi Haggrid, these are my new friends James Potter, and Rose Weasley," said Scorpius as he happily scratched fang's floppy ears.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet ya, two. I've known all of yur parents since they were yur age," said Haggrid happily as he looked down at the two children accompanying Scorpius. "Scorp, you know where to go, why don ya take yur new friends and Fang and get into one of the boats," suggested Haggrid before he called out to the other first years in a booming voice.

"Come on you two, you're going to love this part," said Scorpius as he grabbed Fang's leash and started walking down the well-worn path toward the waiting boats.

Soon the three friends found themselves inside of the castle. James and Rose followed Scorpius up the grand staircase and stood there with him in shock taking in every little detail of the entrance hall. As the other students began to mill around them they all looked up to see a beautiful witch wearing silver robes with tight fitting sleeves trimmed in emerald green.

Ellenore waited for the last of the students to enter the room before she addressed the crowd of new students. As she looked out over the many young faces her black eyes rested on the silver eyes of her son, whom was smiling and pointing at his two new friends. The boy with messy dark black hair and green eyes was definitely the son of Harry Potter, and the red headed girl had Ron Weasley's flaming red hair, blue eyes and freckles but she definitely had Hermione's wild hair and thirst for knowledge.

As the students all drew closer Ellenore cleared her throat to get their attention. "Welcome to Hogwarts children. I am Professor Malfoy, and I am the head of Slytherin house. In a few minutes I shall lead you into the great hall and you shall be sorted into one of the four houses of Hogwarts. The four houses of Hogwarts are Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravanclaw."

"Your accomplishments and triumphs will earn your house points, and any rule breaking will lose them. The house that has the most points at the end of the year will earn the house cup. Now we have made a few changes in the way that the school meals are served since your parents attended our fine school. During special occasions like today, and any other days that the school will have a grand feast, the traditional four long tables of the four houses will be used. On those days all students are required to sit with their housemates."

"On normal days where it is not a special occasion there shall be several smaller tables spread throughout the great hall. On those days you may sit anywhere that you wish. We have done this in an attempt to make Hogwarts feel more like a home away from home, as we all know how hard it can be to leave your families behind. Please form two lines and follow me into the great hall for the sorting ceremony."

The students all lined up and followed her into the great hall excitedly. "When I call your name, please step forward and sit on the stool. I will then place the sorting hat onto your heads and you will be sorted into your new house," said Ellenore as the students stood awaiting their turn. Ellenore began to call up students one at a time and the hat called out their new houses.

"That's my dad, and baby sister's over near the end of the teachers table," said Scorpius as he smiled and waved back at his baby sisters, who were waving wildly at their big brother.

"Your sisters are cute," said James and Rose as they too waved at the twin girls.

"Did you do that to their hair," asked James nodding in the direction of Scorpius's sisters?

"No, believe it or not they've been like that since they were three of four months old," said Scorpius as his mother called out his name at last.

On hearing Scorpius's name called out, Draco looked up and watched him with proud silver eye. Ellenore called his name again and was tapping her foot impatiently when Scorpius finally made it through the crowd of students. "Sorry, mum," he whispered softly as he took a seat on the stool.

"It's okay son, I know exactly how you feel," she said as she placed the sorting hat onto his head.

"The blood of a few of our best flows through your veins. Better for you to follow in their footsteps, for that reason it better be SLYTHERIN," screamed the hat joyfully. Scorpius was so happy that he hugged his mother before running off to join his new housemates at the Slytherin table. Scorpius's sisters were clapping and cheering happily, and Draco gave Scorpius a slight nod of approval as he took a seat with the others.

Scorpius watched as James took a seat on the stool and was sorted into Gryffindor. When it was Rose's turn it seemed to take a bit longer for her to be sorted. Then Cheers erupted from the Ravanclaw table as Rose Weasley was the first from her family to be sorted into any other house besides Gryffindor. The three friends waved to each other from their respective house tables and listened as the rest of the students were sorted The last boy to be sorted was a boy named Lewis Zabini who was also placed in to Slytherin house.

The headmistress stood up to address the school before starting the feast. "All first year students should make note that the forbidden forest is strictly out of bounds. At the end of our feast the first years will follow the prefects who will lead you to your new homes while you attend schooling here. Now I believe that you are all hungry so let the feast begin," said Minerva as the many golden plates filled with food.

Once the feast was over the students all filed out of the great hall and the first years were all shown to their dorms. Before Scorpius could get to his dorm, however he was called into his mother's office. "Scorpius, darling please have a seat," said his mother as she held Delphine in her lap. "I wanted to make you the same offer that my father made to me years ago when I was your age," said Ellenore as Draco entered the room with a new Slytherin tie and robe in his hands for Scorpius.

"You may either live in the dorms with your fellow housemates, or can live in our quarters with the rest of your family," offered Ellenore.

"Mum, Dad if it's all the same to you, I'd rather live in the dorms with my house mates. That way I can have my peace and quiet when I need to study," said Scorpius as he tied his new tie around his neck. "I would however always try to make time to come and play with my little sisters and read them a bedtime story if I'm not too busy," said Scorpius quickly as he saw the sad puppy dog faces that his twin sisters were making.

"Will you read us Rabbity Babbity and the cackling stump tonight Scorpy," asked Cassiopeia with a hopeful expression on her little face as she tugged on the hem of his school robes?

"Sure I will, but first I've got to go find my new room in the dorm," said Scorpius as he got to his feet.

"Do you promise," asked Delphine from her mother's lap?

"Have I ever lied to you," asked Scorpius as he reached the door?

"You couldn't if you tried," the girls said sweetly in unison.

The next day Scorpius awoke very early so that he could meet his new friends in the great hall for breakfast. James and Rose came charging down the stairs as they caught sight of Scorpius waiting by the door with a happy smile on his face talking to a blonde girl with large blue eyes and strange earrings shaped like radishes.

"Hey guys this is Stella Longbottom, said Scorpius as he introduced the Hufflepuff girl to James and Rose.

"Stella, what did your dad think about you being placed in hufflepff instead of Gryffindor or Ravanclaw," asked Rose happily?

"Mother and father were both surprised, but they're both happy if I'm happy," said Stella as she blushed at James.

"My dad was angry that I ended up in Ravanclaw, but considering that my mum is the head healer at Saint Mongo's my mum wasn't surprised. She said that when she had been sorted that the hat had offered her the choice of being in Ravanclaw but she chose Gryffindor," said Rose as she waved to a set of twins from her house.

"I'm hungry, I hope there's pancakes," said Stella as she hooked her arm in Rose's and they skipped happily into the great hall together.

"I think that Stella Longbottom likes you James," said Scorpius with a raised eyebrow.

"What makes you say that Scorp," asked James as the two boys entered the great hall and looked around for the girls?

"Nothing mate, just the fact that ever since she saw me this morning, all she had to say was how handsome you were and how you looked so much like your father," said Scorpius as he pointed at the girl who was now blushing at James as they approached the table.

The four became close friends and were never seen too far from one another during meal times and any free time that they had. IT wasn't too surprising when a week before Christmas break when Scorpius came to his parents and asked their permission to go home with James and his cousin Rose for the holiday break. It was the first time that he actually saw his parents actually get in a shouting match over a discussion that pertained to him.

The fight got so bad and so loud that he felt the need to grab his sisters and take them with him and his friends to Haggrids. HE wasn't normally the last one to meet up at Haggrids but with his two five year old sisters' in tow it took him a bit longer to get through the snow. "Haggy," squealed the girls joyfully as the hairy giant opened the door for them.

"Sorry, I hope that we're not imposing Haggrid but, my parents were arguing and I just couldn't leave my little sisters to hear them," said Scorpius as he tugged the two little cloaks off of his sisters and handed them their bag of toys that he had brought for them.

"What are they arguing about," asked Haggrid as he sat his large frame down on the floor to play with the girls?

"Let's just say that I probably won't be joining you for the holidays, James," said Scorpius somberly.

"That's nothing worth arguing over," said Rose.

"I didn't think so either, but I think that there's more to it," said Scorpius. They've been arguing since last night. Or didn't you notice that my grandfather Professor Snape seemed distracted yesterday in potions class," asked Scorpius?

"Whatever it is it must be something bad to have a ghost worrying over it," said Rose.

As the hour grew near for curfew Scorpius decided to take his sisters with him back to the dorm. He was about to change his mind and take them to tuck them into their own beds when his grandfather came floating through the wall and stopped him. "To answer your question, they are still going at each other. I suggest that you take your little sisters back to your dormitory with you. I will ask Blinky to bring their stuff," said Severus as he floated back through the wall that he had come from.

The next morning things between his parents were no better. Scorpius took his sisters with him to the great hall and they sat between him and Rose at the breakfast table stuffing their little faces with pancakes smothered in sticky sweet syrup. "Scorpy, why are mummy and daddy mad at us," asked Cassiopeia as she took a sip of milk?

"They're not mad at you two girls if anything their probably mad at me," said Scorpius as he toyed with his eggs listlessly.

Suddenly Delphine perked up and extended her sticky syrup covered fingers toward the approaching witch. "Grammy," she squealed gleefully as Narcissa came over to the table.

"Hello, darlings," said Narcissa as she conjured a wet cloth to clean the syrup form the twins hands and faces. "Scorpius your mother said that you may go with your friends for the Holidays. As for you two syrup pixies, you will be coming and spending the Holidays with your grandpa and I," she said as she took ahold of the twins' hands.

"What about dad," asked Scorpius? "He didn't seem too pleased with me when I asked to go," he said as he hugged his sisters.

"Your father had to be taken to Saint Mongo's late last night. Apparently he is more like your grandfather than he likes to admit, because he pushed your mother too far," said Narcissa as she turned to walk form the great hall. Scorpius jumped from his chair sending it flying backwards to clatter onto the floor.

"Is my mum alright," he asked as he ran to block his grandmother's path?

"Why don't you ask her for yourself, here she comes now with your grandfather," said Narcissa as Ellenore and Lucius entered the room.

As Scorpius turned around he saw his grandfather Lucius speaking in a soothing tone to his mother, who looked pale and a bit weak and tired. "Mum, are you alright," asked Scorpius as he ran to her side?

"I'm fine darling, I'm just worried about your father," she said softly.

"He'll be fine Ellenore. I'll keep an eye on him," said Lucius soothingly. Ellenore nodded mutely and patted Scorpius on the head as she walked passed him and into the great hall almost as if she were in one of her trances.

Charismas break was fun For Scorpius and his friends, though he was having the best time of his life in the home of the Potters he still couldn't keep his mind from worrying over his parents. Harry noticed his distraction and sat down beside him out on the front step of the house. "Scorpius, James told me that he was worried about you. Is there anything that I can do to help you," he asked as he placed a fatherly arm around the boy to comfort him?

"I don't know if there's anything that you can do, sir. The problem isn't mine, it's my parent's," said Scorpius as he thought back on his mother's odd behavior and his father and her arguing.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on anyways, maybe I can help. After all I do work in the Ministry of Magic and I know people who might be able to help out," offered Harry.

"Thanks Mr. Potter," said Scorpius as he looked down at his shoes and kicked at a pile of snow.

Harry and Scorpius talked for the next two hours until Scorpius had gotten everything that was bothering him off of his chest. Then Harry got to his feet and stretched his back. "Thanks for listening to me Mr. Potter," said Scorpius as he hugged James's father around the waist before running back into the house to enjoy the rest of the holiday with his friends. Harry was deeply concerned over quite a few things that Draco's son had told him and had promised the boy that he would do everything in his power to help before things got too far out of hand.

**A/N Hope that you have enjoyed what you've read so far. Please leave a review and let me know what you are thinking. This chapter has not been looked over by a beta reader yet so please keep that in mind. Chapter 5 Sleeping Single In a Double Bed is the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5 Sleeping Single in a Doublebed

**A/N the inspiration for the title of this chapter came from a song written by a country singer maned Babara Mandrell.**

* * *

Sleeping single in a double bed,  
Thinking over things I wish I'd said,  
I should have held you but I let you go,  
Now I'm the one sleeping all alo-oh-one.  
Sleeping single in a double bed (ooh-oo-ooh),  
Tossing, turning, trying to forget (ahh-ah),  
I could be lying with you instead,  
I'm sleeping single in a double bed,  
I'd pour me a drink, but I'd only be sorry  
'Cause drinking doubles alone, don't make it a par-arty  
Another sleepless night and it's the same old stor-ory  
When you're the only one at two in the morning  
I-I'm sleeping single in a double bed (ooh-oo-ooh)  
Thinking over things I wish I'd said (ahh-ah)  
I should have held you but I let you go  
Now I'm the one sleeping all alo-oh-one  
Sleeping single in a double bed  
Tossing, turning, trying to forget (you-ou)  
I could by lying with you instead  
I'm sleeping single in a double bed  
I'm sleeping single in a double bed (ah-hah-ah)  
Thinking over things I wish I'd said (ooh-ooh)  
I should have held you but I let you go  
Now I'm the one sleeping all alo-oh-one  
Sleeping single in a double bed (ah-hah-ah)  
Tossing, turning, trying to forget (you-ou)  
I could be lying with you instead  
I'm sleeping single in a double bed  
I-Im sleeping single in a double bed  
Thinking over things I wish I'd said (fade)

* * *

**Chapter 5 Sleeping Single in a Double Bed**

Harry Flooed the Saint Mongo's Hospital to check and see if Draco was still in their care, then left the house to pay his old school mate a friendly visit. As he walked into the private room he noticed that Draco was curled up into a tight ball sobbing silently with a crumpled letter in his hands. "Draco, I hate to intrude," started Harry.

"Then don't, just leave me the fuck alone," snarled Draco as he pulled the sheet up over his head.

"Draco, Look, I know that we haven't always got along in the past, but I really need to speak with you about your situation with your wife," said Harry as he took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

"What happens between my wife and I is not your concern," muttered Draco from under the sheet angrily.

"It is when the lives of her and the rest of your family may be at risk, Malfoy. That said you can either listen to what I have to say or I get the ministry involved," threatened Harry as he narrowed his green eyes at the form of the other man under the covers.

Draco was silent and didn't reply, so Harry continued. "Your son and mine are friends Draco. My son expressed his concern for his friend and I felt the need to have a little chat with him. He told me several things that I found disturbing, like the fact that apparently someone in black hooded cloaks have been following her around. Why didn't you report that to the Ministry or even come to me about it? I could have helped," said Harry.

"Would you really Potter," asked Draco from under the sheets?

"Yes I would, if you just give me the chance," said Harry hoping to make Draco see reason.

Draco sat up and ripped the sheets down to reveal his badly bruised face. "Harry what I am about to tell you can go no farther than you and I. The fact that my children have witnessed the few incidents that they have is quite more than they should have been exposed to, and I don't want them involved any further than they are in this matter," said Draco as he handed Harry the crumpled letter.

Harry quickly scanned over the letter and frowned. "Draco are these blood stains on this parchment yours or hers," he asked as he handed the letter back?

"Their hers Harry. When Voldemort died my Dark Mark vanished, hers didn't. She's been casting that damned spell that you used on me during our fifth year on herself once a week, and just stands there locked in our bathroom or wherever she feels safe letting her blood just pour until she's about to faint. Then she heals herself and downs a few vials of blood replenishing potion before she faints," said Draco as he crushed the letter in his hand.

"Why would she hurt herself like that," asked Harry in a disgusted tone?

"She claims that cutting the dark mark and making herself bleed is the only way that she can control the flow of Dark Magic that makes her want to do bad things," said Draco as he looked up into Harry's eyes. "I ended up getting every bone in my damned body broken because I knew that she was going to do it again, and I didn't want her to. I thought that stopping her was the right thing to do," said Draco as he took a sip of water from his bed side table.

"We fought over it for the entire day before my son came and asked if he could go to your house for the holidays. I'm glad that my son took our twin girls with him when he left our quarters because shortly after he left she damn near killed me. Blinky got frightened and apparated to my parents' house for help. They got there just in time to stop her from casting the Killing curse on me. My father had to make her drop her wand using the imperious curse on her. Please don't send anyone to take him to Azkaban Prison because if he hadn't my children wouldn't have a father right now," begged Draco as he gazed into Harry's horrified eyes.

"This is serious Draco, obviously she needs medical help. I don't know of any way to remove the Dark mark, and I doubt that anyone in the wizarding world has either but it's clear that when the levels of dark magic get too high that she is a danger to herself and those around her. You need to have her admitted to the mental ward here," said Harry.

"Don't you see, Potter, I can't. It will rip our relationship apart," said Draco shaking his head to rid it of the thought of his wife in the mental ward of the wizarding Hospital.

Harry got up from his chair and placed a firm hand on Draco's shoulder. "The choice is yours Draco. Saint Mongo's or Azkaban. Either way she needs you to make this decisions for her sake and that of you and your children. Owl me when you decide and I'll help you in any way that I can," said Harry as he walked to the door, leaving Draco alone in the room.

When Draco returned to Hogwarts he stopped off at Malfoy Manor to discuss the situation with his parents. They were shocked at what he confessed had been going on, though Lucius didn't seem too concerned. They agreed to keep the twins at Malfoy Manor so that they wouldn't get thrown into the middle of something that could end badly.

Draco arrived back in his quarters to find Ellenore packing her trunk. "What are you doing that for, Ellenore," he asked with his arms crossed leaning against the frame of the open door to their bedroom? Ellenore closed and shrunk her trunk then placed it into her pocket before she turned to face her husband's stormy grey eyes.

"Draco, I know exactly where you took the girls and why you did it. I'm sorry for what I did to you, but as long as you are going to attempt to stop my purge of the Dark magic, I have no choice but to sleep elsewhere. I almost killed you because you didn't listen to me. I'd die if I ever took your life," she said as she walked passed him into the sitting room.

Draco grabbed her by the arm and tried to stop her. "Ellenore this isn't the only way to deal with this and it's not healthy," he said in a softer tone. Ellenore narrowed her eyes at him and wrenched her arm free pointing her wand at his heart.

"I'm not going to Azkaban ever again. You send me there and I promise that I'll slit my throat. I love you and our children dearly and I'm trying to find a way to remove this damned mark from my flesh and my blood. I just need time alone to think things out," she said as she silently summoned Blinky and apparated away.

Not knowing what to do, or where Ellenore had gone, Draco ran to her office hoping against hope that Ellenore would be there. On seeing that she wasn't he called out to Blinky hoping that she would come back. To his shock Blinky popped into the sitting room of their quarters and bowed low to him. "Blinky is here Master Draco. What can Blinky do for you," asked the elf?

Draco ran toward the elf and knelt in front of her so that he could look into her large green eyes. "Blinky please… where is your mistress," choked Draco with tears threatening to flow from his eyes?

"Blinky is sorry Master, but the mistress has forbidden me to speak of where she is at present," said the elf as she backed timidly away from the man who could easily harm her.

"Blinky, please it is vital that I speak with her," said Draco attempting to calm himself...

"I give you my word, Master that the mistress is safe," said the elf as she apparated away with a soft pop.

The next day at breakfast Ellenore sat on the other end of the staff table and refused to look up as her husband entered the great hall. Draco hadn't had a good night's sleep the night before and it was obvious to everyone at the staff table that something was off with the two Malfoys. Draco walked calmly up behind her and knelt to whisper into her ear until he found that her wand was pointed at him from under the table.

He could hear her angry voice inside his head, "_I have no desire to speak to you at this moment, Draco. Take your seat and don't cause a scene."_ Draco kissed her lightly on the cheek before he complied with her demand. "I love you Ellenore," he whispered in her ear before he pulled away and walked down to the other end of the staff table.

Their tense exchange and the fact that they weren't sitting together as they would have normally done did not go unnoticed by the other members of staff and one particular student from Slytherin house, and his friends. Immediately after breakfast Ellenore quickly rose from her chair and left the great hall wishing nothing more than to avoid Draco at all cost.

Draco followed wanted to follow his wife but he knew that he could only follow her so far before he had to get to his first class of the day. He ran up behind her and gently grasped her hand. "Ellenore, please I need to speak to you," he said stepping around in front of her to look into her eyes. Ellenore refused to meet his gaze and turned her head to watch the students pass by.

"You're making a scene, Draco. What you desire to speak about can wait until later tonight," she said as she pulled her hand free from his grasp and walked passed him up to the divination tower.

Later that day after classes had let out Scorpius went up to his father's classroom to speak with him in private. He didn't know exactly what was going on between his parents but he didn't like the way that things were looking. He knocked softly on the door that led into his father's office and waited for a reply. "Who is it," came his father's voice from the other side?

"Dad, it's me, Scorpius, Can we talk," he asked as Draco opened the door with a glass of fire whiskey in his shaking hand?

"Sure, Scorp, come in," said Draco as he walked to the window and gazed out onto the quiddich pitch.

"Dad, what's going on with you and mum? You're not going to get a divorce, are you," asked Scorpius as he watched his father choke on his drink and drop the glass shattering it before sinking to his knees?

Scorpius ran to his father and hugged him tightly as he realized that his father was actually sobbing. "I'm sorry dad, did I say something wrong," asked Scorpius as he held the softly sobbing man?

"No, Scorpius we're not, at least I don't think that we are," answered Draco as he attempted to get control of himself. "Your mum and I are just having a bit of a disagreement on something. It's not anything that you should worry about," said Draco as he patted Scorpius on the shoulder before getting back to his feet and straightened his robes before flicking his wand and repairing the shattered glass.

"Where are the girls, Dad," asked Scorpius as he watched his father pour himself another glass of fire whiskey and sitting behind his desk?

"The twins are with your grandparents at the moment. Your mother and I didn't want them present to whiteness our argument," said Draco as he took a sip from his glass.

"Will they be coming back to Hogwarts," asked Scorpius?

"I'm afraid not, unless your mother cares to make an important change," said Draco as he started grading his papers from the day.

Scorpius was silent for a while before he hugged his father and excused himself saying that he had homework to get to. In reality he wanted to go and have a talk with his mother. After leaving the D.A.D.A. classroom Scorpius set off at a run toward the Divination tower, hoping that his mother would be there. He arrived just as the last of her students were leaving the classroom.

He climbed the ladder and popped his head into the round room looking around for his mother. She sat quietly in one of her favorite comfy chairs gazing into a crystal ball. Scorpius walked over and attempted to see into the shimmering orb on the small table in front of her, but he could make nothing of the swirling mists within.

He was so fixed on attempting to see something that he didn't even notice when his mother looked up at him. "What do you see," she asked softly? Scorpius jumped at the sound of her voice and looked up into her deep Onyx eyes.

"Mum, can I talk to you," he asked finally giving up on seeing anything in the crystal ball?

"You may ask me anything that you wish, you know that I'll always speak the truth to you son," she said as she gestured to an empty chair next to the one that she was in.

Scorpius chewed his lip nervously as he thought of how to phrase his question. "Let me guess, does this have anything to do with your father," asked Ellenore as she sat back in her chair and examined her well-manicured finger nails?

"Well, mum, it kind of does," said Scorpius as he looked up into his mother's eyes for any sign of emotion.

Ellenore sighed before she spoke again. "Scorp, darling, let's get one thing straight. This thing that your father and I are arguing about has nothing to do with you or the girls. We are not angry with you, and we are not getting a divorce, if that is what you are worrying about," she said.

"Then why are the girls at Grandma and Grandpa's house, and why was dad sitting alone in his office drinking fire whiskey and crying," asked Scorpius?

"Scorp, your father is hurt because I hurt him. He was in the hospital for the entire Christmas break and I'm the one who put him there," said Ellenore calmly.

"You didn't mean to hurt him, did you mum," asked Scorpius as he looked at his mother with a shocked expression?

"Yes, and no, you've seen the people in black hooded cloaks following me. The man who used to be their leader was my grandfather. He named me as his heiress and because of that I am forced to do something that is very dangerous to control myself and to keep them away from you and the rest of our family," she said as she unbuttoned the sleeve of her left arm.

Do you remember when you were five and your sisters made that prediction," she asked?

"Yes, I remember," nodded Scorpius as he watched his mother roll up her sleeve to the elbow.

"This is why those people are following me, and why I have to hurt myself once a week," she said as she showed her son the dark mark on her arm. "Years ago my grandfather put this mark on me with ancient dark magic," she said as her sons eyes widened when he saw the strange and somewhat frightening tattoo on her arm.

"Because of the dark magic in that it took to make this mark I sometimes feel the desire to do horrid things, like hurting people. I have been hurting myself every week to force some of the dark magic out of my body. When you came and asked to go with your friends for the holiday, your father had just caught me about to purge the dark magic from my body the only way possible."

"He didn't want me to hurt myself anymore so he tried to stop me and that is why we were arguing that day. I didn't mean to hurt him but the mark makes me do horrid things like that. I am truly sorry that I hurt him, but I am afraid that if I don't purge the dark magic will take over and I'll be helpless to stop it," said his mother as she pulled him into her arms and sobbed. "Since it is bothering your father so much you may tell him that I will be staying up here tonight," she said as she led her son back to the trap door and made the stairs vanish after he was on the ground.

For the rest of the school year Scorpius, Draco and Ellenore all had nightmares. Scorpius tossed in his sleep as images of black cloaked people chased his mother and trapped her. He awoke screaming and crying when they forced her to kill his father. Scorpius jumped from his bed and ran into the living quarters where his father was sleeping alone in the middle of the large four poster bed. He was covered in sweat and talking in his sleep.

"Elly, please don't do this. I love you. We all love you," he said as he tossed in his sleep. Suddenly he sat up screaming clutching his chest. He rolled off of the bed and hit his head hard on the night stand by the bed. Scorpius ran around the bed to help his father who was now sitting on the ground with a shocked and dazed expression on his face.

"Dad, are you okay," asked Scorpius as he pulled on his hand?

"Scorp, what, why aren't you in bed," asked Draco as he slowly got to his feet and sat back down on the bed?

"I couldn't sleep dad. I had the nightmare again," said Scorpius as he climbed into the bed beside his father. "Dad, the dream was worse this time," said Scorpius with tears in his grey eyes.

"Why, was it worse," asked Draco as he pulled his son into his arms?

"Dad, the people made mum, kill you," said Scorpius as he began to sob uncontrollably.

Draco rocked and stroked his son's head attempting to calm him. "Scorp, your mother loves me. She loves our family. She would never kill me," said Draco as he attempted to calm the rapid beating of his heart.

"Are you sure that they couldn't make her kill you," asked Scorpius as he looked up into his father's eyes?

"I'm quite certain of it, now if you like you can sleep in here with me," said Draco as he pulled the covers up. "Go to sleep son. Tomorrow we'll be going home for the summer and you'll have all the time that you need with your mother, sisters, and I," said Draco as he thought over what he should have told Ellenore when he had the chance earlier in the year.

Things between Ellenore and Draco didn't change that summer. She had warded her private wing in Snape Manor, her office, and her classroom in Hogwarts, and her old home on Spinners End so that Draco couldn't enter. To all appearances Ellenore seemed calm and was even attempting to be civil to Draco when in the presence of their children, and his parents. The truth of the matter, however was that she was now using the Sectumsempra curse on herself twice a week instead of once.

It seemed like the number of the ones who were still loyal to the dark lord was increasing. She could feel the dark magic growing in strength every month, and it frightened her. Three years before the girls were to attend Hogwarts things got worse and soon Draco had no choice but to call on Harry Potter for his help.

**A/N Thanks again for taking time to read my story. Please review and let me know what you think so far. It has not been edited yet. Chapter 6 Taking Over will be next.**


	6. Chapter 6 Taking Over

**A/N Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I had a bit of ye old writers block to contend with. Please enjoy the latest chapter .**

Chapter 6 Taking Over

Ellenore preformed all of her duties but was now never seen by anyone other than her students, Blinky, and the headmistress of the school. She patrolled the corridors each night the same as always, the only difference was that she was always under the protection of a very strong disillusionment charm.

Draco had gotten so depressed over the whole thing that his drinking had intensified. He missed his twin daughters during the year. He missed having Ellenore by his side. He worried continuously over her health and the fact that she was starting to look pale and weaker than he knew her to be. He had attempted to speak with her on numerous occasions only to be knocked onto his backside by her very powerful wards.

By the start of December that year Ellenore now had to use the sectumsempra curse on herself once a day just to keep herself calm during the school day. Draco had finally managed to get through her wards one day and she arrived in her office to find him sitting in her chair with his feet propped onto the top of her desk. She was about to turn around and leave the office when Draco flicked his wand and made the door slam and lock in front of her.

"I may not be as handy with making wards as you are, Elly, but I'm pretty good at breaking them," said Draco as he got to his feet and summoned her wand from her scabbard before she could reach for it. Ellenore backed into a corner in an attempt to move out of his reach. "Can we speak with one another like adults, or would you prefer that I use a body bind on you instead," asked Draco as he walked around the desk and sat on the front of it crossing his arms?

Ellenore turned her back to him and leaned against the bookshelves. She could feel the levels of Dark magic rising dangerously with her anger. "We have nothing to talk about," she whispered as she clutched the arm with the dark mark that was now beginning to burn. Draco walked up behind her quietly and cautiouslly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Elly, please… I miss you terribly," said Draco as he kissed her neck tenderly. "I just want to help you, darling," he said as he gently turned her to face him and cupped her chin with his hand lovingly.

"It's too late, Draco, there's nothing that you can do now. The Dark magic is taking over. I have to go," she said as she grimaced in pain as the burning of the dark mark intensified making her sink to her knees and scream out in pain.

Draco held her closer when he felt her sliding to the ground. Suddenly her breathing quickened and her hair started flowing as if blown by an invisible wind. Draco found himself knocked back against the desk as Ellenore flew to the top of the room. "Help me Draco, you can't even help yourself. You were as pathetic a death eater as your father was. The Dark Lord should have killed him the night that he killed my father," she said as she glared down at him with her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Accio, wand," she called out as Draco got to his feet and attempted to use his wand on her. Draco gasped as his wand left his hand and flew into hers. "That's right my darling husband, you are out matched and over powered. Unlike you I do not need my wand to cast spells," she said as she placed his wand on the very top of a shelf that he would need a ladder to reach.

Before Draco could think Ellenore's wand flew from his pocket into her waiting hand and she evaporated into a thick cloud of black smoke and left the room slipping under the door to freedom. Draco ran to the door and attempted to wrench it open momentarily forgetting that he himself had locked it magically. "Damn it," he shouted as he paced the room like a wild animal thinking of how to get his wand down from where Ellenore had placed it.

He thought of moving her desk only to find that it was heavier than he thought. He didn't like being confined in such a small place and slowly started feeling like the walls were closing in on him. He screamed angrily and threw himself at the thick oak door only to end up dislocating his shoulder. He leaned up against the door and hit his head over and over again in frustration.

Scorpius was walking toward the Slytherin Common room to get something that he had purchased in Hogsmede for Rose Weasley's birthday, and jumped back against the wall as dark black smoke came billowing out from under the door that lead to his mother's office. He dropped his book bag as he heard his father scream from inside, and ran toward the door.

Before he could touch the door handle to open it the door shook violently and he heard the sound of someone or something hit the door and slide down it. Then he heard the sound of something knocking on the door in a steady rhythm. Scorpius tried to open the door to discover it locked and drew his wand.

"Alohomora," he said as he gently moved his wand. Draco looked up in shock as the lock of the door clicked and the door opened to reveal his son standing there with a stunned expression on his face. "Dad, what in Merlin's name is going on around here? There was this black smoke that came from in here and I heard you scream. Why didn't you just unlock the door or use the book to leave through our living quarters," asked Scorpius?

"Your mother took my wand and put it where I can't reach it. I've never been too good with wandless magic, and she knows it," said Draco as he got to his feet holding his shoulder.

"Where did mum put your wand," asked Scorpius as he entered the office carefully? Draco pointed and Scorpius closed his eyes in concentration. Draco stepped back as his son floated up toward the ceiling and took his wand from the top of the shelf where it was placed against the wall.

Scorpius then floated back down to the ground and handed his father his wand. "Dad, I know what's wrong with Mum. I know that you don't want to hear this but she's losing it. I think that it's time to ask Mr. Potter for his help," said Scorpius as he led his father from the room. Draco silently pondered his son's words as he walked up to the hospital wing to get Madam Pomfrey's help with his arm.

Weeks passed and Ellenore had stopped teaching her classes and going on her normal patrols. She wished for nothing more than to be somewhere safe. Somewhere where her husband or no others could get to her and place themselves in danger. Her grandfather had told her of a room in the school that only the rightful heir of Slytherin could enter. She walked into the second floor girl's bathroom and stood before the sink that had snakes on the handles.

She hissed in parcel tongue, and watched as the sink lowered into the floor to reveal a pipe. She stepped over and slid down the pipe landing gently on her feet. She looked up and hissed in parcel tongue again and watched as the sink closed the entry into the hidden cavern. She walked through the catacombs until she came to a massive round door with iron snakes holding it closed.

She hissed in parcel tongue again and the door opened to reveal the secret chamber of Salazar Slytherin. She ordered the door to close then walked around noticing the remains of the monstrous basilisk. Frowning she flicked her wand and made the corpse of the snake vanish into nothing, saving nothing but the poisonous fangs which she carefully moved into a corner of the room with her wand.

She then took out her trunk and unshrunk it so that she could find what she needed to make the massive chamber more like a home. She unpacked and enlarged a four poster bed, dresser and wardrobe, along with a comfortable chair and a table. By the time that she had finished the chamber looked more inviting and comfortable.

As the weeks passed she stayed alone in the chamber of secrets experimenting and studying various potions ingredients and variations that she hoped would aid her in battling the dark magic within her. It was late on Christmas Eve when she finally came across something that she hoped would work. She was about to test the newly brewed potion to see if it would help when she suddenly felt the dark magic rising to the surface once more.

She downed the potion then cast the sectumsempra curse on her dark mark once more letting her blood flow freely. She stood there in the middle of the chamber and sank to her knees as her blood flowed, then collapsed and fell face down on the cold marble floor. As her life's blood poured she was too weak to heal it and closed her eyes waiting for death to overtake her.

Draco and Scorpius were in the sitting room of the living quarters playing wizard chess when all of a sudden the flames in the hearth flared green and the twins came tumbling out with horrified expressions on their faces. "Daddy, Mum will die tonight unless you seek the chamber of Salazar Slytherin," said Cassiopeia and Delphine in unison.

Draco got to his feet and stuck his head into the green flames and called out to Harry Potter. Harry arrived quickly through the floo and looked at the twins in shock. "Harry, my daughters are sykic. They have inherited their mother's mental abilities. They just told me that Ellenore is somewhere called the chamber of Salazar Slytherin, and that she will die unless we get to her quickly," said Draco as he ran for the door of his quarters with Harry hot on his heels.

Draco started to run deeper into the dungeons but was stopped by Harry's hand. "Not that way Draco. They mean the chamber of secrets, I'm certain of it. Follow me," he said as he grabbed two brooms out of the broom closet and ran for the second floor bathroom. Draco watched mesmerized as Harry spoke in parcel tongue and the sink lowered into the floor to reveal a hidden passageway.

The two wizards jumped down into the pipe and slid down to the bottom. Draco followed Harry until they got to a large round door with snakes holding it closed. Again Harry Spoke in parcel tongue and as the door opened they both ran inside. They blinked momentarily at the chamber that was now decorated in Slytherin green. Severus's ghost was floating protectively over his daughter chanting the same words that Draco had heard Ellenore chant the first time that he found her bleeding in the garden of Snape Manor.

Draco and Harry rushed forward and both drew their wands to aid Severus in healing Ellenore. "Thank Merlin you two got here. As I am a ghost I can only do so much," said Severus as he looked up at Harry. Harry pointed his wand at Ellenore and started chanting," vulnera senentur, vulnera senentur," over and over again as he slowly moved his wand with Severus's direction. "She'll need blood replenisher potions immediately," said Severus as Draco rooted through Ellenore's blood soaked robes to find the vials that he knew she kept on hand at all times.

While Draco poured vial after vial of potion down Ellenore's throat, Harry worked on packing Ellenore's belongings. He found a large thick folder full of notes and carefully tucked the folder into his robes for safe keeping just in case they might contain some valuable information. The two wizards climbed onto their brooms Ellenore held tightly in Draco's arm as he steered his broom with one hand.

Draco burst through the door of his living quarters with Ellenore in his arms to find Lucius and Narcissa consoling Scorpius and the girls. He knew that they were in good hands so he rushed into the floo and spoke his destination as clearly as he could, despite his stress levels. Harry and the rest of Draco's family followed closely behind.

Draco ran toward the first healers that he found and they quickly rushed him into the emergency room to cast diagnostic spells on Ellenore and stabilize her condition. Then as the Healers and Medi-witches worked on Ellenore, Draco was forced to leave the room after he had told them everything that he knew about what was going on with his wife.

Draco slid down the wall outside of the room and melted into a mass of heart shattering sobs. His children gathered around him and hugged him joining in his tears. Hours later Harry came back with aurars to stand guard over Ellenore to ensure that she wouldn't be taken by any rouge death eaters, who might wish to take her from the care of the hospital.

Hermione came out shaking her head sadly. Draco jumped to his feet and took her by the arms a little rougher than he intended in an attempt to plead for information. "Draco, I've got good news and bad news," she began. Draco loosened his grip on the healer and stepped back away from her fearing the worst.

"The good news is that we've managed to stabilize her condition. The bad news is that we have no way of safely purging her of the dark magic that is taking over her body. We have been researching ways to remove the dark mark and its magic but so far have been unsuccessful. We did a toxicology reading on her and found that she ingested an unknown potion. If not for that potion she would have been dead before you had reached her," said Hermione as she looked over the notes on the clipboard in her hand.

"I don't even recognize some of the ingredients in her blood stream. If only I had her notes, we might be able to replicate the potion that she took and test it to see exactly what it does," said Hermione as she turned to go back and attend to her patient. Harry reached into his robes, remembering that he had grabbed the folder of Ellenore's notes and quickly ran forward and handed them to his old friend.

"These are the notes that I found when we went down into the chamber of secrets," said Harry as he handed the folder over to her. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise as she took the folder and felt its weight.

"This will be helpful. Ellenore is known for making very detailed notes when she brews. It's going to take a while for me to go through these, but I promise that I'll give it my full attention," she said as she patted Draco comfortingly on the shoulder before returning to Ellenore's bedside.

**A/N thanks for reading please leave a review and let me know what you tinkthink so far. This chapter has not yet been checked over by a beta reader, so please keep that in mind. Chapter 7 Rise of the Dark Lady is next.**


	7. Chapter 7 Rise of the Dark Lady

**A/N Here's the newest chapter. The plot thickens. * Evil Laugh***

Chapter 7 Rise of the Dark Lady

Weeks turned into months, and months into years. Ellenore's condition had improved in the sense that she was now breathing on her own power. The healers of saint Mongo's unfortunately were unable to control or remove the dark magic from her, so they were forced to keep her sedated by Draco's orders in fear of her escaping.

Draco and his children were at her bedside on a daily basis, and when they were at Hogwarts during the school year Lucius or Narcissa would sit by her side and watch over her. The room was still given a twenty four hour guard by the auror office. And Harry often spent his time either on guard outside her room or sitting by her side while visiting hours was over.

This continued up until June 28th of the year that Cassiopeia and Delphine Malfoy were to become of age to attend Hogwarts School. For the past three years Lucius and the other death eaters have been gathering more followers to take up the perpose of the Dark Lord under the command and Leadership of the Dark Lady. Unbenounced to his family Lucius had hidden his dark mark with a concealment charm, and was manipulating Ellenore's mind with his own evil thoughts.

He didn't care that he had lied to his wife and son about the dark mark vanishing. He didn't care that he was ripping apart his family, and taking the mother of his three grandchildren away into the darkness. The only thing that he cared about that night as he entered the hospital was freeing his Dark Mistress.

He knew from experience that there would be two aurors on duty as well as her healer. So an hour before he left the Manor he filled three vials of living death and placed them into his pocket. When he arrived at the hospital he purchased four cups of hot coffee. He poured the contents of the three vials into three of the cups and kept one for himself.

His first stop was to the healer's station where he found Hermione Weasley studying a large stack of parchments and scribbling her own notes. "Good evening Healer Weasley," he drawled smoothly as he sat a cup of coffee down on the desk in front of her. "You look tired, so I thought that I'd bring you a cup of nice hot coffee to keep you going," said Lucius with a charming smile on his face.

Hermione was now used to Lucius and thought nothing of taking the offered beverage from him. "Thank you for this Mr. Malfoy," she said as she sipped the hot coffee gratefully.

"No problem, it's the least that I can do considering that you have been working so hard to keep my daughter-in-law alive. Have you made any head way on her notes," he asked as he watched the unknowing witch take another sip of coffee?

*Yawn* "No, but I'm close. Thanks for the coffee, I didn't realize how sleepy I was getting," said Hermione as she yawned again deeply.

Lucius left the witch knowing that the potion was already working on her. A few more seconds and she would be out cold until morning. He made his way toward Ellenore's room and noticed Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley stretching and attempting not to yawn. He knew that the potion would hit them hard. "Good evening gentlemen. I thought that you two could use a hot cup of coffee," he said as he handed them the tray with the two styrophome cups on it.

"Thanks Mr. Malfoy, I was just about to go and get us some. You've saved me a trip," said Ron taking the cups thankfully.

"Don't mention it Mr. Weasley. Guarding someone this late at night isn't an easy undertaking. It can take a toll on a person's body. Thank Merlin, for nice hot caffeine filled coffee," said Lucius as he took a sip of his steaming cup of coffee.

"Right you are, "said Harry and Ron as they held up their cups in salute before drinking the black liquid within. He watched with a slight smile playing on his lips as the two wizards downed their coffee and slumped in their chairs out cold.

Lucius entered the room closing the door behind him. He then untied the straps that held Ellenore to the bed and threw her over his shoulder. "Bombarda," he said as he flicked his wand at the window in the room. He then evaporated into black smoke and flew from the room carrying the dark lady over his shoulder.

Ellenore awoke in a large canopy bed with black satin sheets and black lace and velvet curtains. She was dressed in a black velvet figure fitting, halter top dress that had a slit in each side that went up to her hips. On her feet was a pair of stiletto heals with black leather laces that crisscrossed up her legs to mid-calf. Around her neck was a black velvet choker with a black diamond in the center, in her ears was a pair of elegant drop earrings with the same black diamond's dripping from them.

She stood up and walked to a floor length mirror and looked at herself with satisfaction on her face. Someone had placed blood red lipstick on her lips and her eyes were highlighted with dark green eyeshadaw, and Black eye liner. Her hair was now down to the back of her knees and was held back from her face with two black diamond hair combs.

She looked at her left arm and noticed that her dark mark had changed drastically. Now instead of a snake coming out of the mouth of a skull, it had changed to a black rose on the top of her hand, with a snake surrounding the rose and twisting up and around her arm, all the way to her shoulder. She turned as a light knock sounded at the door of the room.

She walked over to the night stand and took up her wand before going to the door. She opened the door to reveal Lucius standing in front of her. He kneeled at her feet and kissed the hem of her robes. My Dark Mistress, your followers have been waiting for your awakening. We have a gift for you My Lady," said Lucius as he held out his arm to her.

"A gift, what need have I of gifts, Lucius? What would my followers desire to offer me other than their allegiance and loyalty," she asked as she took his arm and allowed him to lead her into a massive throne room.

"Other than being the day of your awakening, for which we are thankful, it is also your birthday, My Lady," said Lucius as he led her up to a black thrown covered in black silk and guided her into her rightful place. Ellenore looked out over the crowd of death eaters and smiled wickedly. Fenrear Greyback stepped forward and bowed at her feet.

"Dark Lady, I am your humble servant," he said with a graceful bow. "I have never forgotten my vow to you my lady. I wish to be considered for the honor of one of your most trusted protectors. I also offer a special gift in honor of your awakening and birthday," said the werewolf with a toothy smile on his face. He looked up toward the ceiling and howled.

The death eaters parted in fear as a pair of large black wolves entered the throne room. The wolves walked up to Ellenore and sat at her feet looking up at her expectantly. "I bred them especially for you My Dark Lady," said Fenrear as he gestured toward the two wolves. "They will obey only you once you touch them, me Lady," said Fenrear as he bowed again.

Ellenore rose from her place on the throne and walked up to the wolves. She knelt and placed her hands on each one, stroking their thick black fur lovingly. Once she touched them their eyes glowed red momentarily as did hers. She could hear the voices of the wolves inside her head. "_We have awaited this day mistress. I am Onyx and this is my mate Nightshade,"_ came the voice of the male wolf in her mind.

"_As long as we draw breath, no being shall ever harm you, or place even a finger upon you, unless you desire it to be so," _came the voice of Nightshade in her mind.

Ellenore returned to her throne and sat peacefully. On her nod the wolves each sat on either side of her and looked out over the crowded room with their ears erect and listening intently. "Fenrear, your gift pleases me. Please stand to my left side. From this day on you are my head of security. Lucius, you have never renounced our ways and have stayed loyal for all of these years, gathering new followers to our cause," she said as she waved her hand over the crowded room.

"You are my most trusted follower. For that reason you and you alone shall be my chief advisor. Take your place at my right side," she said as Lucius bowed and took his place. As Lucius took his place at her right side he heard her voice inside of his head. "_Know this, my father-in-law, if you ever betray me I shall not hesitate to feed you to my familiars,"_ she said in an icy voice inside his head. Lucius looked over at his Mistress and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Now to our first order of business, I know for a fact that there are many being held within the walls of Azkaban Prison who were faithful and have not given up hope that I would release them. I want our fellow death eaters freed from the prison. Furthermore, I want the prison destroyed and all who refuse to join our cause killed," said Ellenore as she stroked the heads of her familiars serenely.

Igor Kakrov stepped forward and bowed. My Lady, I'd like the honor of leading the attack," he said bowing low. Lucius lent over and whispered into the Dark Lady's ear.

"Mistress, I think that this is the perfect test to see exactly how loyal he truly is," said Lucius into her ear.

Ellenore's eyes glowed red as she waved her hand over Kakrov's head. "I shall give you this honor, however if you even attempt to betray me you will suffer the most unimaginable pain before you die," she said as she took the offered goblet of wine from Fenrear and sipped from it.

"I understand My Lady, I shall not fail you," said Igor as he backed away from her respectfully.

"Take as many as you will need to accomplish your mission. Faillier is not an option," she said with a wicked smile on her lips. "You are dismissed," she said as she got to her feet and left the throne room followed closely by the wolves,

**A/N I hope that you are enjoying it so far. Please let me know what you think. Keep in mind that it has not yet been read over by a beta. Chapter 8 His Shattered Heart is next.**


	8. Chapter 8 His Shattered Heart

**A/N this story is rated M for a reason. If you are not of proper age to enjoy adult content and situations than please read no further. If you are of proper age then please enjoy the latest chapter of Living in the LIght.**

**If Draco didn't hate me before now then believe me he's going to after he expeariences this chapter and those to come. ;) I seem to have a way of knowing just what will get his goat, LOL!**

Chapter 8 His Shattered Heart

Late on the night of June 28th Draco tossed in his sleep. Draco stumbled drunkenly to his bedroom after downing one fire whiskey too many, to collapse onto his bed with drunken delirium taking over. He was very randy, and hugged the pillow that his beloved wife used to lay her head on. As sleep overtook him he found himself transported into a very erotic dream. He smiled serenely as he giggled softly and rolled onto his back.

*Draco's Dream*

_Draco walked into his lonely and quiet living quarters after a long evening patrol, to find a sprinkling of white rose petals scattered about. He followed the rose petals through his living quarters every now and then finding a piece of ladies clothing on the floor. He picked up a pair of olive green satin knickers before opening his bedroom door, and smiled as the familiar sent of Ellenore's perfume met his nostrils._

_As he looked up in disbelief the matching bra was thrown at him hitting him in the face. "Welcome back my love," said Ellenore lying seductively on his bed not bothering to cover her nudity from her husband's hungry eyes. Draco dropped the satin under garments and walked purposefully toward the bed stripping his clothing as he walked. "Consider this my way of apologizing for everything," said Ellenore as she moved from the bed and kissed him hungrily as if it would be the last time. _

_Draco threw back his head and ran his hands gently over her naked body as Ellenore kissed her way down his body. He let loose a soft grunt of pleasure as she sucked at his nipples gently nibbling them with her teeth making him gasp and hold her closer to him. She then continued her way down his body licking and tickling his naval as she gently stroked his stiffening member._

_He moaned her name softly and laced his fingers through her long black hair as her head began to bob up and down his rod which was now getting ever firmer with every move of her tongue and lips. He pulled her roughly to her feet and pushed her back onto the bed as he bent over her taking her nipples one at a time into his mouth making her moan with pleasure, as he ran his hand slowly down her belly and plunged two of his fingers deep within her most sensitive place._

_He continued his onslaught of her breasts, and his working with his fingers until Ellenore was in tears begging him to take her. He then stopped abruptly and pulled her from the bed, leading her over to the window seat that looked out into the black lake. He turned her to face the window and made her sit on her knees on the cushions of the window seat before he plunged himself deep into her hot folds from behind, making her moan softly as he began._

_Outside the window deep in the depths of the black lake a pair of mer-people, were swimming by, when the male stopped and stared at the erotic spectacle of the human male ravishing his mate from behind making her scream and moan with pleasure. As the female's moans echoed from the window he pulled his mate into his arms and began to mimic the actions of Draco's hands on Ellenore's bouncing breasts._

_As Draco pounded into his wife he noticed the behavior of the mer-people that were watching them, and he pulled Ellenore's torso into his chest and made her watch the mating of the mer-people who were watching them intently as they joined in on the mating. Draco pushed Ellenore so that her breasts were resting against the cold glass of the window as he thrust into her ever harder, making her moans intensify, when he brought one hand down between her legs and started rubbing her clit between his fingers._

_"You see my love, your pussy is so hot, that you are making the mer-folk randy as well," he said as he brought her to orgasm, and called out her name as he released shooting his seed deep inside never letting up on his assault, until she had orgasamed three more times. He then removed his limp organ from her dripping cavity, and carried her to their bed, leaving the sex mad mer-people to their mating._

_As he held her in his arms he rapped a strand of her long black hair around his finger enjoying the feeling of it as it slid through his fingers. "Damn it Elly, why must you make me wait so long. It wouldn't surprise me if you develop bruises from this, or even become pregnant again," he said as he kissed her forehead tenderly. "I have missed you," he said as the dream began to fade._

*End Draco's Dream*

"No, please don't go, Elly," moaned Draco in his sleep.

"I'm not doing it by choice," came Ellenore's voice from somewhere in the dark room. Draco screamed and sat up in bed panting, and reached for his wand to light the room. As light flooded the room he jumped back against the headboard in shock and fright, dropping his wand in the process.

Tears filled his eyes as he brought his hand up to cover the sound of his sobs. There sitting on the foot of the bed at his feet was what appeared to be the ghost of his wife. "To answer your question, no, I'm not dead," said Ellenore's ghostly image as Draco held his heart in shock.

"But you're a ghost," stammered Draco as he pulled his feet up under himself in fear.

"No, Draco, I am not a ghost. I projected my spirit so that I could tell you something important," said Ellenore as she floated closer to him and gazed into his horror filled grey eyes. "You have been betrayed this night by the very man who gave you the gift of life. Your father's mark has never disappeared. He hid it with a special charm," She said as she sat on her silvery knees beside him on the bed.

"Your mother is unaware of his true nature. At this very moment he has drugged Healer Weasley and the two auror's that guard my hospital room. By the time that you reach Saint Mongo's He shall have taken me away. The darkness has taken over control of my body. The next time that you see me, I shall not be the same," she said as she rose from the bed and floated to the window seat.

"Ellenore, please where has he taken you," asked Draco as he jumped from his bed and reached for his wand?

"I know not, Draco, but I do know this. As long as you and our children never give up hope, never give up love, and never stop believing in the goodness that still resides within me, I shall be free from this curse once again. Have faith in our children, they have the knowledge to make things right again. Never forget that the only thing more powerful than dark magic is the power of love. Never ever underestimate the power of our love. For we are sole mates my love," said Ellenore as she began to fade.

"NO," screamed Draco as he rushed forward and attempted to rap his arms around Ellenore's ghostly body only for her to vanish completely! He screamed as he lifted his trunk over his head and hurled it at the window where only moments before in his dreams he had ravaged his wife before the eyes of the mer-people in anger. The trunk hit the window and cracked it making a small stream of water spill forth into the bedroom. Draco continued to destroy his bedroom and the rest of the living quarters as he stormed angrily to the floo. "_I'm going to fucking kill the bastard when I get my hands on him,"_ he thought as he spoke his destination angrily.

He arrived at the hospital just as the effects of the potion were wearing off. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all rubbing their eyes as Draco stormed passed them into the empty room where his wife should have been. He walked over to the shattered window and grasped the broken edges in utter fury not even caring about the broken shards of glass that were ripping his hands making them bleed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the room and gaped at the scene that met their eyes.

"Harry, Ron, stop him," screamed Hermione as Draco climbed up onto the broken window sill with blood pouring from his relaxed hands looking as though he were about to jump to his death. Draco screamed and fought when he felt two pairs of strong arms wrap around his body and forces him down to the ground holding him down as someone else cast a body bind on him, and potion was forced down his throat.

He awoke three days later tied down to a hospital bed in a white room that he didn't recognize and started to panic. He was about to scream out when all of a sudden he felt the familiar hands of his twin daughters resting on each side of his head. "You must calm yourself daddy," said Cassiopeia softly into his right ear.

"If you give up now, our mother shall never be freed from the darkness," said Delphine into his left ear.

"Listen to your daughters, Draco. They are right in this. If you fall apart and give up, our family will be shattered forever," said Narcissa in a soothing tone.

"Our family is already shattered, mother. Father lied to us. He betrayed us, he has taken my soul mate from me," said Draco in a hoarse throaty whisper as he choked out a sob.

"We'll get her back, father," said Scorpius as he squeezed Draco's hand reassuringly.

"You are all right we will get your mother back, and I will personally kill my father for what he has done to our family," said Draco as he felt warmth at his temples and drifted back to sleep.

**A/N I told you that Draco would hate me after this chapter. He's been cursing me out for the past hour over the whole thing. Pity that he has no idea what else I have in store for him and his family. *Evil Laugh* I'm so very naughty arn't I. ANywhay please leave me a review and let me know what you think so far. Keep in mind that this chapter has not yet been edited by a beta reader as you post your thoughts. Chapter 9 The troubles of a Single Father is next.**


	9. Chapter 9 The troubles of a Single Fathe

**A/N Sorry for the long wait on this chapter of the story. I had a major case of the dredded writers block. Anyways I hope that you enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter 9 The troubles of a Single Father

July 4th had come and gone. Narcissa walked somberly from shop to shop with Draco and the children in Diagon Alley three days before school was to start. While Draco went to Olivander's to procure the girls their first wands, Narcissa walked across the street and purchased the girls each a pet to commemorate their first year of magical education.

Inside Olivander's Draco sat in a state of depression while Marcus Flint rummaged around in the back searching for the perfect wands for the enchanting Malfoy girls. He returned with two of the last wands that his Grandfather Olivander had ever made and placed them onto the counter, unwrapping them carefully. "I'm not certain about this, but my Grandfather made these years ago. He told me that they were meant to go to special girls. Twins to be exact," he said as he placed the wands tenderly in front of the twins and smiled gently.

Delphine and Cassiopeia reached out and placed their hands over the wands to take them. Before they could lower their hands and grasp the wands, the wands started to glow and sparkle as if they had been touched by their true owners. The wands flew off of the counter and into the girls waiting hands. Then there was a blinding light and the wands changed color of their own accord.

Cassiopeia's wand was now Ravanclaw blue with silver spiral design like that of a unicorn's horn, and Delphine's wand was now Gryffindor red with gold spiral design, matching that of her sister's. "Wow! That's never happened before, "said Marcus as he scratched his head in confusion. "Ladies, your wands are made of Hawthorn, 13 inches, with a core of the hair from the rare black unicorn. It would appear that my Grandfather was right in his prediction on exactly who the wands would choose," said Marcus with a smug smile on his face.

Draco attempted to pay his old friend for the wands, but Marcus refused to take his money. "Look Draco, I made a promise to my grandfather that the wands were to be given only to the twins that they chose. He told me that those wands are to be given for the greater good of our future. I can't take your money mate. If you desire to give your galleons to someone who truly needs them, donate them to the Ministry to aid in the rebuilding of Azkaban Prison," said Marcus as he handed Draco the morning copy of the Daily Prophet.

Draco looked down at the paper to see a picture of rubble where death eaters were flying from all directions carrying the escaped prisoners along with them. Floating over the demolished ruins of the prison was a ghostly image of a long stemmed rose surrounded by a slithering snake. He read the headline to himself.

**_"Death Eaters Demolish Azkaban Prison._**

_Despite the death and downfall of the dark lord, swarms of death eaters invaded and demolished Azkaban Prison. All prisoners were freed, and all guards and members of prison staff were killed. Though the dark Lord is gone Ministry officials speculate that he has named his only living relative as his heiress. Could this be the beginning of a new wizarding war? This reporter sadly thinks so."_

Draco crumpled the paper and shook with chills running down his spine when he saw the familiar mark floating in the sky in the photo. He knew that the mark was the same as the one that had taken over Ellenore's entire left arm. He thanked Marcus and guided the twins out of the wand shop and out into Diagon Alley. Narcissa met them and presented the girls with one Siamese cat for each of them.

"Oh Gran, their beautiful," cooed the girls in unison as they cuddled the cats. Scorpius rolled his eyes and made a gagging noise at the sappiness of his sisters fawning over the cats.

"They're just flea infested bags of bone and muscle," said Scorpius with a frown. The girls stuck out their tongues and blew raspberries at their brother.

"Just because you don't like cats doesn't make you right," they said in unison.

"Scorpius, apologize to your sisters," ordered Draco.

"But father," wined Scorpius in frustration.

"I don't want to hear any buts except for yours apologizing to your sisters," said Draco in deadly quiet tone that ordered obedience. The girls stuck out their tongues again and were surprised when Narcissa quickly reached out and pinched the tips of their tongues between her long finger nails.

"Young ladies do not stick out their tongues or blow raspberries. Do it again, and I'll give you a dose of naughty naughty potion," said Narcissa narrowing her eyes at the girls.

Draco and Scorpius covered their mouths protectively and turned a sickening shade of green on the mention of the potion that Narcissa had used on both of them on more than one occasion. As Narcissa let go of the girls tongues they looked at her with a puzzled expression on their angelic faces. "Gran, what is naughty naughty potion," they asked in unison?

"It's a special potion that I invented to curb undesired behavior. It has a nasty taste, a foul Oder, and will make whatever part of your body that was used to misbehave with shrink so that it is unusable until the drinker feels remorse for their naughtiness," said Narcissa folding her arms across her chest. "Now unless the two of you desire to have a little taste of naughty naughty potion, you will refrain from acting like spoiled little muggle prats," said Narcissa as she turned away toward the tea shop.

A few days later Narcissa took her grandchildren to King's Cross Station to catch the Hogwarts Express. Scorpius helped his sisters onto the train and into the compartment that he shared with his two friends and his girlfriend. James also had helped his little brother Albus onto the train, before the four older students went off to the prefect's car. As the younger students rode the train a boy named Adrian Zabini opened the compartment door. "Hey, everywhere else was full and my big brothers were pelting me with dung bombs. Can I please sit with you three," he asked hopefully?

Cassiopeia scooted over closer to the window and made space for the boy with Dark brown eyes and nicely tanned skin. "My name is Cassiopeia Ara Malfoy, and this is my twin sister, Delphine Lyra Malfoy," she said nodding toward her sister who was sitting next to Albus Severus Potter talking happily.

"We all have older siblings who attend Hogwarts," said Delphine as she smiled over at the new boy.

Later that evening Draco and Narcissa sat at the staff table, and watched as Professor Flitwick sorted the students into their respective school houses. To Draco's surprise Cassiopeia was sorted into Ravanclaw house. Narcissa however wasn't too surprised about that, as in her first year she had been given the opportunity to live in Ravanclaw. She also knew that Ellenore had also been given the choice, since she had confessed to it in a letter.

When Delphine was sorted into Gryffindor, however Draco choked on his wine and slapped his forehead with his palm with disgust. "Draco, I know how you feel, but you have a son in Slytherin, and he's best friends with someone from each of the four houses," said Narcissa as she patted him on the back to clear his airway.

"Just great, I have a daughter in Gryffindor. My old mates are never going to let me live this down," said Draco as he slouched in his chair and attempted to look as small as possible.

"Calm yourself Draco; I know for a fact that Ellenore was given the opportunity to be placed in all of the school houses. She only chose Slytherin because her father was the head of Slytherin house and it was the easiest for her to get to, without endangering her life," said Narcissa with a grin on her face. Draco's mouth fell open in an unattractive way as he looked at his mother with shock.

"Mother bite your tongue. First my wife goes, nuts, and try's to kill herself, then father kidnaps her and takes her away to Merlin knows where, and now I have one daughter in Ravanclaw and the other in Gryffindor of all places. I ask you how in the hell can my life get any worse," said Draco as he pushed his plate away and stormed out of the great hall with his fists clenched in utter rage.

Scorpius and the girls watched their father storm out of the great hall and watched after him with worried expressions on their faces. Soon the feast was over and the students all went their separate ways. Before the Gryffindor and Ravanclaw Prefects could lead his little sister's out of the great hall Scorpius pulled them aside and reassured them that he would keep an eye on their father. They then went off their separate ways, Rose smiling sweetly at Scorpius as she led the first year Ravanclaw students up to Ravanclaw tower.

As the months passed there was no more news on the movements of the death eaters and the Dark Lady. This worried Draco and Narcissa, as they both knew that Lucius had a passion for control. He loved to manipulate people to do as he wanted. Narcissa had seen him use the Imperious curse on Ellenore at least once, and wouldn't put it past him to continue to use the curse on her to make her do things that she didn't wish to do.

Aside from having the welfare of his wife on his mind, he was starting to notice that his son Scorpius was developing in his opinion a very unhealthy relationship with Miss Rose Weasley from Ravanclaw house. He knew what his wife would tell him if she were around, and he grimaced as he thought of her words.

_"Draco, leave them be, You need to think about his feelings before you go all medieval on him."_ He shook his head to ride it of her calm voice in the back of his head.

He had already caught the two snogging and groping each other in a dark corridor more than once, and had sat the two teens down and gave them a little refresher course on what could happen if they went any further. Rose had blushed profusely, while Scorpius glared at his father with obvious disgust on his pale face, and anger in his stormy grey eyes. Draco gave each of them three hours of detention with Filtch and Professor Snape.

At dinner that night he noticed Delphine and Cassiopeia sitting at a table chatting amiably with Adrian Zabini and Albus Severus Potter, from Slytherin house. He was willing to let the fact that Delphine liked Potter's son slide since he was in Slytherin. But he just couldn't get passed the disturbing fact that His only son was deeply in love with the daughter of Ron Weasley.

He had tried to befriend the ginger considering that his wife Hermione, a mud-blood of all people had done so much for his wife, but to no avail. He walked the corridors late into the night thinking about everything. His wife and the darkness that had taken over her body, his father who had betrayed them all, and his son who was caught more times than once fornicating with the young Weaslet.

After his evening patrol, he returned to his living quarters to find his son, waiting for him with a disgruntled expression on his face. "Father, I need to speak with you," said Scorpius as he looked out into the darkness of the black lake.

"Please, Scorpius now is not the time for this," said Draco as he plopped down tiredly into his favorite chair and kicked off his shoes.

"Why not, father. You never make the time to speak with either of us unless it's during class, anymore. Did it ever occur to you that maybe, you're not the only one suffering over mother, being gone," asked Scorpius as he turned and stormed out of the room.

Time passed by slowly for the Malfoy family. Draco sank deeper and deeper into depression with every headline that he read that had anything to do with the movements of the death eaters. He was lonely and wanted nothing more than to give up and die, without his Ellenore beside him. His son was now thicker than thieves with the Weasley girl, and the twins were now going into trances almost on a daily basis.

It was now nearing the end of Scorpius's final year of magical education at Hogwarts and Draco thought that things were finally starting to look up, when all of a sudden; Scorpius did something in front of the entire school that made Draco snap. As the graduating class stepped forward to accept their diplomas and other awards, Scorpius made his decision.

He knew that his father wouldn't approve, but he no longer cared what he thought. Rose Weasley had been there when he needed her. She had given him a shoulder to cry on, a nonjudgmental ear to hear him out and an insight that helped him to think more clearly. He wasn't about to let that precious gift slip away. Not after all that she had helped him to accomplish.

He had already gained the approval and blessing of both of her parents, despite her father's misgivings about his only daughter being with a Malfoy. In the end Hermione, had made him see reason. He walked up to Rose and tapped her lightly on the shoulder, then stood back calmly and waited for her response.

"Scorpius, I had wondered where you had gotten off to," she said with a smile on her freckled face.

"Sorry Rose, darling, I had to get something for you," he said as he pulled his grandmother's ring out of his pocket and knelt to the floor at her feet.

"Scorpius, what are you doing mate," asked James with a puzzled expression on his face?

"Rose Molly Weasley, Will you marry me," he asked as he presented his grandmother's ring to her and looked up at her with a hopeful smile?

Rose looked down at the ring in his hand and covered her mouth with her free hand as tears of joy ran down her face. "Yes, Scorpius I'll marry you," she said as she allowed him to slip the ring onto her finger before leaping into his arms.

"NO! YOU MOST CERTAINLY WILL NOT!" screamed Draco making all heads turn.

"Draco, I've already given them my blessing," said Narcissa as she grasped his arm and attempted to pull him away from the young couple.

"Mother I'm the head of the Malfoy family now, and I refuse to allow this," said Draco coldly as he wrenched his arm free from her grasp.

"Draco, don't be a fool. Can't you see that these two young ones are meant to be? The ring glowed when he placed it onto her finger. That means that they are sole mates, and that they are destined to be together no matter what you or anyone else thinks. You should remember that, because as I remember the ring that you placed on Ellenore's hand did the same thing," said Narcissa pointedly.

"How did you know about that," asked Draco with a stunned expression on his face?

"Honestly, Draco, did you think that you were the only one that Ellenore shared her thoughts and feelings with?" asked Narcissa as she stepped away from him and placed a tender arm around her grandson's shoulder.

"Fine then, I'm not getting cursed just because I break up a sole bond. Marry the Weaslet if you must, but You're no longer my son," spat Draco as he turned on his heal and stomped away angrily.

Scorpius and Rose looked at Narcissa with a worried expression on their shocked faces. "Gran, did he just disown me," asked Scorpius in utter shock and disbelief?

"I'm sorry, Scorp, but for now, it would appear so. Here, take this," she said as she placed a scroll of parchment and a velvet bag into his hand.

"What is this," he asked as he unrolled the scroll, and looked down at it?

"Your mother had predicted that this would happen and she told me to give these things to you on the day of your engagement. They are the deed to a modest two bedroom house on Spinners End, where she grew up, and the key to the Prince family volt in Gringotts. Your mother didn't want you to suffer. Ownership of Blinky has also been turned over to you. I took the liberty of having her move your things to the house so that your father wouldn't go home and destroy them," said Narcissa as she hugged the young couple.

"Thank you Gran," said Scorpius as he held tightly to his grandmother.

"Don't thank me, Thank your mother when you find the way to cure her from the dark magic when she is free," said Narcissa.

"I won't let her down," said Scorpius as his sister's came over hand hugged him good bye.

"Scorp, Daddy says that we aren't to see you anymore because you are not a member of our family anymore," said Cassiopeia gloomily.

"We don't care what he says you are still our big brother and we know that you will find the right potions combination that will save our mother again," said Delphine with a knowing smirk on her face.

"I don't think that father will ever forgive me," said Scorpius as he held his little sisters close.

"We've foreseen it, he will accept you back into the family with open arms, once mother has been freed from the evil one, whom controls her," said the twins in unison, with their silver eyes glowing softly.

**A/N thanks for reading please leave a review if you wish. Keep in mind that this chapter of the story has not yet been edited by a beta reader. Chapter 10 Scorpius Healer's Apprentice is the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10 Scorpius Healer's Apprentice

**Chapter 10 Scorpius Healer's Apprentice**

After graduating from Hogwarts Rose and Scorpius both became healer apprentices under her mother's watchful eye. Aside from going on rounds in a different ward of the hospital every week, they would sneak into Hermione's office and go through his mother's very detailed notes. Years of research she had done, only to have drunk one batch of the potion that nobody could figure out how to reproduce.

This sneakiness went on for two months before they got caught. Late one night, they both sat in the silence of Hermione's office going through another set of notes when Hermione walked in and scared the daylights out of them when she cleared her throat. "I wondered, who had been going through those notes," she said as she closed the door behind her.

Scorpius and Rose looked down at their feet with shameful expressions on their faces. "We didn't mean to pry, mother. We just thought that perhaps if we went through the notes again, a little slower that we could determine exactly what was in that unknown potion, that Mrs. Malfoy drank," said Rose softly.

"Well, I've been over and over those notes and still get stuck. On every set of notes that pertain to any kind of potion, there are those strange runes. I've looked through so many books on ancient runes that my head is left spinning. Have either of you made any head way on the notes," asked Hermione eagerly?

"Yes, actually, I have," said Scorpius as he looked down at his own copy of notes. "You see my mother taught me this rarely used language that looks like runes, when I was younger. The reason that you and everyone else who attempted to decipher my mother's notes was because you are using the wrong books. These aren't runes, they're Egyptian hieroglyphics. Furthermore you would have to understand French and Hieroglyphics to decode her notes," explained Scorpius as he handed Healer Weasley his copy of the notes.

"Why would your mother write her notes in such a manner and make it so hard to understand," asked Hermione as she looked over Scorpius's notes?

"She didn't want her potion to fall into the wrong hands," said Scorpius with a smile on his face.

"Well, I guess that considering everything she isn't as crazed and mental as your father thinks," said Rose as she peered over her mother's shoulder and read Scorpius's neatly written notes.

"Don't forget, my mother could see the future. She knew that all of this would happen before any of us with the exception of my little sisters," said Scorpius as he thought of his mother and sisters.

"Scorpius, do you actually understand your mother's notes as well as I think that you do," asked Hermione with a serious expression on her face?

"Yes, mam, I do," said Scorpius with a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Well then, I have a special job for you since that is the case. You may be the only one who can save your mother. For that reason I am putting you in charge of deciphering your mother's notes, and both of you are responsible for brewing the potion that we will need," said Hermione as she left the two apprentices in the room.

For the next years Scorpius and Rose put everything on the back burner. They even postponed their wedding, due to the fact that Scorpius wanted to mend his broken family before he married the witch that he loved. One evening he sat alone in his study on the ground floor of his modest home on Spinners End with a frown on his face. He had after so long deciphered his mother's very detailed notes and had almost everything that they would need to brew the potion.

Rose came down stairs and leaned seductively against the door frame. "Scorpius, are you ever going to come to bed? It's lonely up there without you," she said as she entered the room and sat on his lap.

"Darling, I'm sorry that I've been neglecting you, but I've finally finished deciphering my mother's notes. We have almost everything that is needed to brew the potion, except for three very important things," he said as he pointed down at his notes. Rose read the notes and made notice of the three underlined things that were still needed.

After reading over the notes Rose looked up at Scorpius with a dazed expression on her face. "Scorpius, these potions ingredients make up the Angel's Trumpet Draught it's completely useless. Nobody has ever discovered its true use. It has even stumped its original creators. Why would your mother want us to make such a useless potion," asked Rose in confusion?

"Rose, you are missing the point. If you look here on the ingredients for the potion, you will notice that we need strands of hair from the head of each person who truly loves the intended drinker and tears of love from the closest blood relatives of the drinker in the other. Then the potion must divided in half and the hair added into one half, while the tears are added into the other half," said Scorpius as he placed his notes into the top drawer of his desk and locked it.

"The only problem will be getting my father to listen to me and give his part for the two potions. He also has my mother's talinian cauldron which we need to meld the two potions together once they are complete," said Scorpius as he reached for a blank piece of parchment and his quill.

"Scorpius, you've been working on this for too long tonight. I know that you need to get the cauldron, and the hairs and tears from your family, but if you don't get some sleep you'll be in no shape to even attempt to speak with your father,' said Rose pulling gently on his hand.

"Maybe you are right, it's just that we've waited so long and worked so hard to get this far. Just let me write a letter to your mother and my grandmother to let them know what I've found, and I'll be right to bed," said Scorpius as he kissed Rose softly on the lips giving her backside a playful swat making her squeal with shock.

The next day Rose and Scorpius were just about to sit down to breakfast when they heard the sound of someone wrapping on the front door franticly. Before either of them could get up, Blinky popped into the room shaking with fear. "Blinky, what's wrong," asked Scorpius as he got to his feet?

"Master's father is at the door. He looks very distraught over something," answered the elf as she followed Scorpius to the door.

Scorpius walked calmly to the door and opened it for his father. Once the door was opened Draco looked up at his son with red tear filled eyes. "I won't stay long, son, I just wanted to ask you something important," said Draco from the porch.

"I've taken the wards that mum put up against you off of the house, please come in father," said Scorpius as he stepped aside. Draco stepped into the house cautiously looking around taking in the changes that the young couple had made to the old house that used to belong to his ghostly father-in-law.

He followed Scorpius into the study and placed the talinian cauldron and two vials down onto the desk. "Your letter said that you've deciphered your mother's notes, and now know what is in the potion that she drank," said Draco softly attempting not to cry for the hundredth time that day. Rose entered the room and handed Draco and Scorpius both hot cups of coffee.

"You both look like you need this," she said as she sat on the edge of Scorpius's desk and sipped at her own cup.

"Scorpius, do you think that the potion will save your mother," asked Draco softly?

"Well according to her notes, the dose that she took was just a sample. The recipe that she wrote down is for a much stronger and larger batch of the potion. The first phase of the potion is brewed in master level cauldrons. I have two Master Level cauldrons from both of my grandfathers," said Scorpius.

Draco's eyes darkened with rage and he got up and walked to the window in an attempt to calm himself. "Scorpius, never call that demon spawn of Satan's loins your grandfather. He took your mother away from us. I'll never forgive him," said Draco shakily. Rose walked over to her future father-in-law and placed a tender hand on his shoulder.

"You need not go into it, Mr. Malfoy," she said soothingly. "Scorpius only means that he has the two Master's cauldrons. He didn't mean to upset you," she said as she stroked his back soothingly. Suddenly Draco turned and wrapped his future daughter-in-law in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, for what I said last year when my son preposed marriage to you. You both have my blessing to marry if you wish. I just felt like my entire world has been falling apart ever since Ellenore started hurting herself to get rid of the dark magic," he said as he shook with silent sobs.

Rose hugged him back and patted his back in a soothing manner. "It's going to be alright now. All we have to do is brew the potion to her instructions and administer the full batch of the completed potion to her when we see her again," said Rose sweetly. Draco looked up into Rose's ocean blue eyes with a worried expression.

"How long will it take to brew the potion Scorpius," asked Draco as he wiped his eyes with a silk handkerchief that Rose had conjured for him?

"It will take about a month. The only complication that I see is how we are going to get close enough to mother to get her to drink it," said Scorpius.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes," said Draco as he straightened his robes and walked over to the desk. "You said that you needed a few strands of hair from everyone whom truly love her and the tears of love from the close members of her family. Your grandfather Snape told me where to find a vial of his tears that he was saving for an experiment. The only hairs and tears that you are missing are your own. I also brought your mother's talinian cauldron. Be very careful with it as it is very rare and not easily replaced," said Draco as he ran his fingers over the edge of the cauldron lovingly.

"Anyway, I've got to get back to Hogwarts. Your sisters have informed me that things are about to get dangerous for our family. If you two can manage it, I'd really prefer that you both come to Hogwarts where you can be protected," said Draco as he placed a hand on Scorpius's shoulder.

"Father, are they certain of what they see," asked Scorpius with a worried expression on his face?

"Son, have you ever known your sisters to be wrong on anything that they predict," asked Draco as he reached the front door of the house? Scorpius shook his head mutely. "I've already spoken with your parents and headmistress McGonagall about this, and they all agree that considering the way things are going that this is for the best. Don't wait too long before you make up your mind," he said as he apparated away leaving the couple standing alone on their front porch.

Three days later Scorpius and Rose took his father's advice and moved to Hogwarts. They moved into the Quarters of the head of Slytherin house and began work on the Angel's Trumpet Draught for Ellenore. First they brewed two master level cauldrons full of Angel's Trumpet Draught. Then they added the tears of love into one and watched as it turned an interesting shade of purple. Into the other cauldron of Angel's Trumpet Draught they placed the hairs of those who truly loved Ellenore, and watched as it turned a shiny silver color. Once the two potions had cooled they slowly mixed the two potions together into the talinian cauldron. This process took the entire month as the mixed potion had to simmer and more had to be added until the contents of both masters' cauldrons were completely empty.

Scorpius and Rose took turns stirring the potion until late on the night of Christmas Eve. Draco was sitting in his office reading a depressing article on the movements of the Dark Lady, when Scorpius walked in and placed a vial that was four inches tall and two inches in diameter onto his desk in front of him. "Merry Christmas father. That potion took a lot of hard work to make. Because of how it's made, it is very strong and should take effect instantly. According to the girls you are the only one who will be placed in the proper situation that will allow you to get close enough to mother to administer the potion. Keep it with you at all times," said Scorpius as he yawned and left the office of the comfort of his bed.

After everyone else was fast asleep in their beds Lucius quickly left the castle and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. He wanted to do some late Christmas shopping for his family. He stopped in front of Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions and looked at a lovely set of olive green robes that would look amazing on Ellenore. He saw a pair of cloaked men standing behind him in the reflection, and was about to draw his wand when he suddenly went limp and was knocked uncurious and carried away by the two robed men.

**A/N Thanks for reading please shoot me a review if you'd like to comment of this chapter. Keep in mind that this chapter has not yet been read over by a beta reader. Chapter 11 Serve Me Or Die is the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11 Serve Me Or Die

**A/N Only a few more chapters to go before the story comes to an end. I hope that you are enjoying the story thus far. Please enjoy the next chapter.**

**Chapter 11 Serve Me Or Die**

Despite the use of a strong befuddlement draught and of another potion called Gregory's Unctuous Unction Lucius was able to twist Ellenore's mind from the time that she gave birth to his twin granddaughters. He now had complete power over her and none of the other death eaters were aware that it was him who ultimately called the shots, and not the Dark Lady. He had started to notice that the power of the potions that he slipped into her food was starting to weaken and he was now forced to cast the imperious curse on her on a daily basis when he noticed a flicker of her old peace loving self-shine through.

He had also started to notice that she was growing more and more depressed and longed for her husband. The task of keeping sole mates apart was starting to become an annoyance to him. She would always wear a pale green silk negligee to bed, and he would hear her call out to Draco in her sleep. It wouldn't take long before the other death eaters would notice her momentary flicker of her pure heart.

He took Fenrear with him and watched for his son to arrive in Diagon Alley to do some late night shopping for Christmas as he did for his family every year. The two robed death eaters followed the blonde man at a distance and held back until he stopped and admired a set of olive green ladies robes in the window of Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. As they walked up behind Draco, Lucius cast a body bind jinx and Fenrear cast a special jinx to knock the man out.

They carried their prisoner back to their hide out and threw him into the dungeon roughly. Draco awoke with a pounding headache and blinked to clear his vision. He found himself to be in a small dark barred cell, with no windows and no light. He got up from the floor and quickly checked his person to see if the potion was still safely in his possession. He sighed in relief when he found that the potion was still safe in the pocket of his pants.

He looked up as two death eaters came at him with their wands raised. "No, use fighting Malfoy, so you might as well come along peacefully," came the familiar voice of Blaze Zabini.

"Blaze, I thought that you were my friend," said Draco in shock.

"I am, why do you think that you're not dead," said Blaze as he grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him from the cell. "I never gave up the Dark Lord's cause; you were a fool to do so. Perhaps the Dark Lady will be able to change your mind," said Blaze with a wink.

The Dark Lady sat in her throne with her legs hanging over one arm, reading a letter that she intended to send to the ministry of magic for a reason that she was not aware of. Suddenly she looked up as the doors to the throne room opened and Lucius walked in with his wand in his hand in a relaxed manner. "Sorry for the intrusion my Lady, but we have brought you a special gift for Christmas, "said Lucius as he turned and gestured toward the other two death eaters who were leading a man with a black silk bag over his head. Ellenore moved and sat up with a curious smile on her ruby red lips.

"Lucius, what need have I of this man? You know that there's only one man in the world that I truly desire," she said as she walked toward the bound man and ripped the silken bag from his head to reveal his face. On seeing that her followers had actually brought her the only man who was actually capable of pleasing her in every way that mattered, she smiled wickedly.

"Well, well if it isn't my darling husband, she said as she stepped closer to him and ran her hand over his chest down to his crotch. "It would appear that you've missed your Mistress," she said giving his rapidly stiffening member a firm squeeze. She laughed softly as she saw the burning of lust in his eyes. Take him to my chambers, I will speak with him alone," she ordered as she walked back to her throne to pick up the letter and hand it over to Lucius.

The letter is ready Lucius, see to it that I am not disturbed," she said as she turned away from him with the wolves by her side.

"My Lady, you must make him join us, otherwise we will have to kill him," said Lucius as he pointed his wand to her back.

"He is not your concern, Lucius. I will deal with him as I see fit. You would do well to remember to whom you are speaking," she said as she turned and glared at him threateningly. The wolves at her side growled and bared their teeth at him. He could hear strange voices in his head as the wolves growled.

"_You will die for your crimes against our mistress soon. Your hold on her is weakening, and we will be there to lap up your sin,"_ said the wolves in unison in his head. Lucius sneered at the wolves until they snapped their jaws menacingly.

Draco was tied standing at the foot of the bed, and the two men left him alone. He fought against his bonds when he heard the door to the chamber open and smelled the scent of Ellenore's familiar perfume. "You have no need to fight me," she said as she locked the door behind her. "I have no desire to hurt you, but if you refuse to serve me, I shall have no choice," she said as she walked closer to him and stretched a hand out to touch his face.

"Ellenore, please, let me help you darling," he said as he leaned his head into her touch.

"Help me! Why would you wish to help me? I've destroyed our family and our love and trust for another," she said as she moved her hand away from his face and stepped back.

"Ellenore, please listen to me. This is not your fault. I don't know how I know this but my father is controlling you. He has been controlling you since the birth of our girls. You came to me in a sort of vision the night that you were taken from the hospital. You told me that love is the key to your freedom, and more powerful than the darkest magic. You told me that our children would find a way to cure you and that I should trust in them," said Draco attempting to make her see reason.

She turned away from him and flicked her wrist slightly releasing him from his bonds before he knew what was happening. He watched her curiously as she sank to her knees and began to shake her head as if attempting to rid it of a horrid thought. He walked up behind her and stopped as he noticed the eyes of the wolves following his every move.

"_You have no need to fear us Master Draco Malfoy. As you are bonded to our Mistress we protect you as well. We also will obey your orders. The blood of the evil one who controls your mate, shall not be on your hands," _came the voice of the wolves in his mind. Draco looked at the wolves in shock with his mouth agape. Ellenore finally stopped shaking and slowly got to her feet.

"Draco, please, I beg you to kill me," said Ellenore softly as she turned to face him with tears in her eyes.

"No, Elly, there is another way," said Draco as he reached for the potion in his pocket and removed it. "Ellenore, all you have to do is to drink this potion, which Scorpius and Rose brewed for you," he said as he held out the potion to her.

"It won't work, Draco. The batch that I brewed and drank before my collapse in the chamber of secrets failed me," she said as she ripped the sleeve of her robes to reveal the dark mark that had taken over her arm.

"Yes it will," he said as he drained the potion into his mouth and kissed her, forcing the potion past her lips. Ellenore was given no choice but to swallow the potion, as Draco pulled her closer into his body never letting her pull away or spit out the potion.

Once she had swallowed the potion she began to hear the sound of a heavenly quire singing in her ears, and she felt a warm tingling sensation flowing through her body like liquid fire. She wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and moaned softly as he deepened the kiss entangling his left hand into her long black hair. As they kissed they both felt an over powering need to be one. They pulled away from each other gasping and breathing hard, both of them glowing with a golden light.

Draco pulled his shirt over his head and scooped her into his arms throwing her onto the bed. "I wish that I had my wand, it would make this so much quicker," he said as he kicked off his shoes and pants.

"Draco, I like it when you physically undress me," said Ellenore as she watched him walk towards the bed as naked as the day he was born.

"Is that how you wish for me to serve you my Lady, or is there something else that you desire of me?" he asked with a seductive smirk on his face.

"Draco, take me," she gasped as he ripped her robes from her body.

The wolves both lay in front of the door and covered their eyes with their paws as their master and mistress mated over and over again for the rest of the night. "_They call us animals," _said Onyx to his mate.

_"You're just jealous because you're not getting any right now,"_ said nightshade.

The next morning Draco awoke to the feeling of someone leaving sweet hot kisses all over his face and body. He blinked sleepily and smiled up at Ellenore, who was sitting naked on top of him with a dazzling smile on her face. It seemed as if the sun sparkled around her. "This is a pleasant way to be awakened," said Draco as he stretched.

"Draco, you've saved me," she whispered as she presented her bare arm, to show him that the mark was gone.

"I only supplied the needed ingredients for the potion. Our son and future daughter-in-law are responsible for deciphering your notes and brewing the potion. The problem is how are we going to get out of here," asked Draco with a worried expression on his face.

"I have a plan, but it will take the use of some of that famous Slytherin cunning to pull it off," said Ellenore as she climbed off of him and walked to the closet to find a new set of robes.

"What do you want me to do," asked Draco as he ran her brush over his tousled hair? Before he could blink he felt her hands running down his arm. He watched in amazement as a copy of the rose and snake tattoo, magically appeared on his left arm.

"Don't worry darling, it's only a beauitification charm. You need them to believe that you are my faithful servant. We need to trick your father into believing that you have rejoined the death eaters," she said as she kissed his neck and helped him into a set of black and silver silk robes before dressing herself to match. They turned as they heard the wolves growl threateningly.

"_The traitorous one is coming mistress," _said Onyx in her mind.

"Let him in, but don't let him near me or Draco," ordered Ellenore.

"If he has his wand in his hand you must take it from him before he gets a chance to use it on either of us," said Draco as he ran the brush through Ellenore's hair.

The door opened and Lucius appeared with a tray of food and drinks for both of them. "I see that you are in a better mood, my Lady," drawled Lucius with a cat like grin on his face.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. It shall please you to know that my beloved husband has decided that he prefers serving me over death," said Ellenore as she stopped Draco from brushing her hair and pulled him to her side. Lucius could clearly see the dark mark on his arm and smiled gleefully.

What he was not aware of however was the fact that the wolves were watching his every move waiting for him to do something with his wand. "Lucius, do you have Draco's wand? He's going to need it for what I have planned for the muggles and muggle-borns," said Ellenore with a wicked smirk on her face.

"Yes, my Lady," said Lucius as he reached into his pocket and withdrew Draco's wand. Before he could step forward Ellenore held out her hand and the wand flew from his grasp into her waiting hand.

"Here you go my love. I believe that you know what to do with it," she said as she handed it back to Draco, who smiled slyly.

"Yes, my Dark Lady, I know exactly what to do with it," he said as he flicked his wrist and made the door lock behind his father with narrowed silver eyes. Lucius turned in shock and was about to reach for his wand when the wolves leapt at him and took his cane and wand from him. They then dropped the cane and wand at the feet of the Dark Lady and stood between the two of them and Lucius with their teeth bared.

"Lucius, correct me if I am mistaken. Did I, or did I not tell you that I would feed you to my familiars if you dared to defy me," asked Ellenore in an icy tone as Draco picked up the cane and wand and handed it to her?

"I beg your pardon, My Lady," asked Lucius in confusion?

"You've betrayed me, Lucius. You tried to control me with the use of a Befuddlement Draught and the Gregory's Unctuous Unction in my food and drink that you served to me. You also dared to use the imperious curse on me," she said with her eyes glowing red with anger.

"Draco, my love, what do you think that my honored grandfather would have done were it he that were betrayed in such a manner," she asked with a serene expression on her face? Draco lent over and whispered into her ear, while Lucius watched on in horror as a familiar and deadly expression crossed the face of the Dark Lady. "I think that you are right, my love," she said as she took Lucius's wand from the head of the cane and handed the cane to Draco.

Lucius gasped in shock as his son snapped the cane over his knee and broke it in two throwing the pieces into the fire. He then sank to his knees as the Dark Lady snapped his wand into three pieces and threw them into the fire as well. She then cast the engorgio charm on the wolves making them two times their normal size before crossing the room to the door with Draco by her side.

"Onyx, Nightshade, and Kill!" she ordered as she unlocked the door and left the room with Draco in tow. As the door closed behind them Draco could hear the sounds of the two wolves enjoying ripping his father to shreds.

"Darling, I never thought that you'd actually have the wolves kill him," he said with a shocked expression on his face.

"I had no other choice. I won't have his blood stain your hands or mine for that matter. I have managed to not use the unforgivable for all of these years and I'm not going to lower myself to his level by doing so just to rid the world of him," she said as they approached the throne room.

As they entered the throne room the Death eaters all turned to watch their leader approach her throne with her husband by her side. "Fenrear, are all death eaters present and accounted for," she asked the werewolf as she pushed Draco into the throne and sat on his lap with a seductive smile on her ruby red lips?

"Yes my Dark Lady, all are present except for your advisor, Lucius," he said with a low bow.

"Lucius has been found to be a traitor. He will be serving his new master Satan," she said as she stroked her wand suggestively. He has committed crimes against me and has been done away with like the trash that he is," she said as the enlarged wolves entered the throne room with blood dripping from their faces. "It is time for you to all make a vital choice in regards to your futures, "she said as the wolves sat on either side of the throne.

"I offer you these three choices. You may either choose to obey my wishes and stop living this life of darkness, and I can remove your dark marks making you free to live your lives. You can refuse to have your marks removed and to reform and surrender to imprisonment in Azkaban, or you can die right here right now, she said as she gestured her hands towards her wolves, whom grew even larger than they were before.

She then conjured a large cage to her right and a set of chairs to her left. Those of you who wish to be free from the darkness may take a seat to my left and wait until all choices have been made. Those of you, who wish to surrender and be taken to Azkaban Prison, will step into the cage to my right. Anyone left where you stand now will be executed immediately," she said as she narrowed her eyes at them and waited for them to respond.

Many of the death eaters including Draco and Ellenore's old friends from Slytherin house took seats to the left as they wanted to be free to live out their lives and considered that they had something left to live for. Half of those who were left threw down their wands into a pile at Ellenore's feet and trudged into the open cage listlessly.

The rest who were left drew their wands and prepared to defend themselves only to have their wands ripped from their hands by an invisible force to see them land at Ellenore's feet with the other discarded wands. They then watched in horror as the heavy shutters closed and the doors locked barring their routes of escape. On Ellenore's nod the massive wolves began to circle the terrified death eaters including Fenrear licking their lips hungrily.

Draco put up a shield charm to protect Ellenore from the blood shed that he knew was coming. The remaining death eaters screamed and attempted to escape the two wolves only to fail and get eaten. When they came to Fenrear he backed up against the wall and cowered at the two wolves slowly walking toward him with the blood of the other death eaters dripping from their black coats.

"P-p-please My Dark Lady please have mercy upon me. Have I not protected you," he stammered in utter fear of his fate? Ellenore arched her eyebrow thoughtfully.

"You have indeed protected me all of these years, however If I free you and you ever attack another human and turn them into a werewolf like yourself, I shall know, and I shall send my faithful familiars to kill you," she said as she waved her wand at him making his dark mark disappear .

"You have my word My Lady; I shall never attack another human being and turn them into the cursed beast that you see before you. If only there were a way to control my transformations and wolfish tendencies, I would gladly do it so long as I could live," said Fenrear as he prostrate himself on the ground at the feet of the wolves.

**A/N I hope that you are enjoying the story because there are only a few chapters left. Please leave a review if you like to do so. Keep in mind that this story has not yet been edited by my beta reader. Chapter 12 Returning to the Light is the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12 Returning to the Light

**A/N We are nearing the end of our story. There will defanately be another chapter after this but depending on how the next chapter gose, chapter 13 may end up being the final chapter. Thanks for reading and your support of the story. I hope that you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Chapter 12 Returning to the Light**

After the mark was removed from all of the death eaters who wished to restart their lives, to the horror of the death eaters who were locked in the cage Ellenore shrank the cage and placed it into her pocket. Draco looked at her with a stunned expression on his face. "Elly, Love, is it safe to shrink people while their inside of a cage like that?" he asked.

"Don't worry Draco, they'll be fine," she said as she grasped his arm and apparated him to Malfoy Manor.

She kissed him passionately outside of the gates before apparating away with a soft pop. He didn't know exactly where she had gone but he had a suspicion that she was headed to the Ministry of Magic. He apparated to Hogwarts and ran into the castle and straight to his quarters where his mother and children were speaking with the headmistress about his disappearance.

Everyone's heads turned in shock as he burst through the doors. Scorpius and the girls rushed him and began bombarding him with questions. "Daddy, we knew that you would return. Where's Mummy," asked the girls?

"I can't be certain but I believe that she's gone to the ministry," said Draco as he sank into his chair.

"Did the potion work on her father?" asked Scorpius and Rose.

"Yes, she's free from the dark magic because of your hard work. She told me to tell you all that she's proud of all of you, and will see you all as soon as she can after her business is completed," said Draco as he took an offered tumbler of fire whiskey from his mother.

Meanwhile at the Ministry of Magic.

After stopping off for a change of robes at Snape Manor Ellenore walked calmly into the ministry of magic, and straight to the auror's office. It had been so long since anyone had seen her in the flesh that nobody bothered her as she walked through the crowded atrium. She rode up the lifts to the Auror's office and knocked tentatively on the door.

Harry opened the door and his eyes widened in shock. "Ellenore, you're alive," he said as she entered the office.

"Harry, I have a few gifts for the ministry, and I'd like to make a confession and allow my memories to be observed by the Minister of Magic and the head of the auror office," she said as she removed the shrunken cage from her pocket and placed it into the center of the lobby of the auror's office, before unshrinking it.

"Half of the individuals in this cage are the death eaters who were freed from Azkaban Prison, and the other half is those whom escaped the aurors after the war. The rest of them who refused to give themselves up were killed by some rather large wolves in a castle in Transylvania," she said as she rolled up her sleeve to reveal her bare forearm.

Harry's eyes widened in shock. "You've managed to get rid of the dark mark," he exclaimed!

"No, that was done with the love and diligent efforts of my family. Because of them I am free from the dark magic that was poisoning me. Lucius Malfoy was controlling me and my actions by using a Befuddlement Draught and Gregory's Unctuous Unction, as well as the Imperious curse on me. I had no control over my actions and can prove it," she said as she watched Harry for a sign of reaction.

Ron entered the room wondering what was going on and his jaw dropped in shock and amazement. "Ron, Ellenore's captured all of the escaped death eaters and most of the ones that got away after the war for us. You and the other aurors take them to the holding cells down by the courtrooms, until we get there with the Minister of Magic," ordered Harry as he beckoned Ellenore to follow him out of the office.

Harry led Ellenore to an office at the top of the ministry building that overlooked the atrium from the lobby. "Wait here, Ellenore, I'll speak with Minister Shacklebolt first," said Harry as he knocked on the door. The door opened and Harry entered without a word. Ellenore used that time to recall all of the memories that she knew would help her case to the front of her mind.

After a few minutes Harry and Minister Shacklebolt exited the office and approached Ellenore. "Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Potter tells me that you would like to share your memories with us to clear your name of any crimes committed against the wizarding world," said Kingsly with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Minister Shacklebolt, I'd like to put an end to the darkness in my life and I feel that this is the only way to do so," said Ellenore as she followed the two wizards down to the court room.

Once down in the court room in front of the wizengmont Ellenore was called to the stand and walked forward and took a seat in the chair in the center of the room confidently. Minister Shacklebolt addressed her. "Mrs. Ellenore Malfoy, please state for the record, if you would. You are here of your own free will and have willingly consented to allowing the Wizengmont to view your memories and to drink veritasirum, is this a true statement," he asked?

"Yes, Minister," said Ellenore as she placed the tip of her wand to the side of her head and removed a thick long strand of shimmering silver memory from her head and placed it into a small pensieve that floated in front of her.

As the silver memory swirled around in the pensieve a misty bubble floated up from the surface and expanded to a size that would allow for everyone in the room to view the memories. Ellenore was them given the veritasirum so that she could be questioned about the memories being shown. First they saw Ellenore's behavior before and after a visit with her in-laws.

As the memory show progressed they saw with their own eyes that Lucius Malfoy always had his wand in his hand whenever he was in Ellenore's presence. They saw the fights that she and Draco would have when she attempted to bleed the dark magic from her body, and the after effect of the worst fight that the married couple had ever had where Ellenore had almost killed Draco and Lucius cast the Imperious curse on her to make her stop before she made the fatal mistake.

Then they witnessed her exact movements and actions among the death eaters, and noticed that Lucius was never without his wand. They saw how every time Ellenore would show signs of her peaceful nature how Lucius would never fail to offer her food or something to drink from his own hand. Then they saw and heard the voices of the black wolves who acted as her familiars in her memories.

_Ellenore had awoken from a fitful night of sleep, and heard a knock on the door of her bed chambers. She sat on her bed with her hands covering her face as she shook with sobs. The wolves growled as Lucius Malfoy entered the room with a tray of food and chilled pumpkin juice for her breakfast. "Tut, tut, My Dark Lady," he crooned softly as he placed the tray of food onto a small dining table by the window, and walked over to her placing a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner._

_"What has you so distraught, My Lady," he asked in a soft silky voice?_

_"It's nothing, Lucius, I just miss Draco and my children terribly," she said as she took the offered handkerchief from his hand and dabbed at her eyes._

_"My Lady, you know well that Draco will never agree to join our cause. Furthermore, he would never allow the children to take the dark mark. He'd die before taking the mark again, despite the fact that you are less threatening than was your great and powerful grandfather, Merlin rest him," said Lucius. "You shall feel much better once you eat your morning meal," said Lucius as he summoned the goblet of pumpkin juice and handed it to her before leaving the room._

_Ellenore held the goblet of juice in her hands for a while and the wolves sniffed at the platter of food and the goblet in her hands growling. Ellenore looked up when she heard their low growls with a questioning expression on her face. "Onyx, Nightshade what's wrong with you," she asked the wolves out loud?_

_She heard their voices inside of her head. "Mistress, don't drink the contents of that goblet," said Nightshade as she nudged the goblet away from Ellenore's lips with her nose. "It's been tainted," said the female wolf. Ellenore looked at the two wolves curiously._

_"Are you certain of this," asked Ellenore as she reached for her wand?_

_"Yes Mistress, the food has been tainted as well," said the male wolf as he circled the table never taking his eyes off of the platter of food._

_Ellenore waved her wand over the goblet of juice and it changed to the color of the potion which it was tainted with. She sniffed the potion and a look of utter rage crossed her face as she suddenly got to her feet and threw the contents of the goblet into the fire. She then walked over to the table and placed the goblet down onto the table before casting the same spell on the food. _

_The food changed to the color of the potion that was used on it, and she sniffed it carefully before flicking her wand and sending the food into the fire as well. She then placed the empty tray and plates back onto the table and turned to the wolves giving them a grateful pat on their heads for alerting her to the tainted food and drink._

_"Mistress, you must not eat or drink anything that he gives to you. We will bring you proper sustenance to nurture your body. He must not be trusted," said the wolves in unison. The memory then changed and they then saw Lucius as he kept his wand pointed at her and suggested that she write a letter to the Ministry. They then saw that Lucius and Fenrear Greyback brought Draco into the throne room and presented him to her as a Christmas gift._

_The last thing that was shown was her reaction to Draco in private, and the effect of the potion that he forced her to drink with his kiss. Her body glowed, and the dark mark vanished completely. Then it showed how she enlarged the two wolves the next morning after confronting Lucius and leaving him alone to face his death at the power of the wolves._

After the last memory, the memory bubble faded and the Wizengmont all had looks of shock plastered on their faces."Mrs. Malfoy, have you altered your memories of the events that were shared with the court in any way," asked Minister Shacklebolt?

"No, Minister, I have not," she said with a look of calm honesty on her face.

"Is the truth potion that we administered to you earlier still affecting you," asked a witch from the seats occupied by the Wizengmont?

"Yes," answered Ellenore truthfully under the effect of the varitasirum.

She sat quietly as whispers chorused around the room, filling it with murmurs. The Minister banged his gavel on his podium and called for order. "I have one last question, for Mrs. Malfoy, if she wouldn't object," said the Minister of Magic as the room fell silent once more. Ellenore looked up at the Minister expectantly.

"Mrs. Malfoy, it is well known among the wizarding world that you are the only child of the best potions master that Great Britain has ever seen. It is also common knowledge that you have always been able to determine exactly what is in a potion and what kind of potion it is simply by scent alone. Do you still possess that ability despite the fact that your vision has been restored to you for quite a long time now," asked Minister Shacklebolt with curiosity in his voice?

"Yes, I still possess those abilities, and can tell you precisely what potions were used against me," answered Ellenore.

"Please, would you tell us, what potions, did you detect when you sniffed the goblet of tainted pumpkin juice and the food? Also can you tell us what the effect the potions would have had on you had you not listened to the counsel of the wolves," requested the Minister of Magic.

"When I smelled the drink, I detected the odor of a strong Befuddlement Draught, which as many of you well know is a potion that makes the taker confused and reckless. When I smelled the food I determined that it was tainted with the Gregory's Unctuous Unction, which is a potion that causes the drinker to believe that whoever gave the potion to them, is their best friend," said Ellenore as the whispers broke out around the court room again.

After five minutes of tense discussion among the Minister of Magic and the Wizengmont the room fell silent once more. "Mrs. Malfoy please rise while the verdict is presented," ordered Kingsly from his podium. Ellenore stood with Harry and Ron, by her side. "After viewing the memories and hearing the testimony of Mrs. Ellenore Eileen Malfoy and taking all evidence into consideration we have reached our verdict. For her truthfulness and forthcoming in allowing the Wizengmont to view her private memories, we find her not guilty of the crimes committed in her name. She is here by cleared of all charges. Furthermore, as reward for capturing and turning in all of the accused death eaters and ridding the wizarding world of those who did not surrender, she will be granted the Order of Merlin First Class, and will be granted the award for their recapture and the successful capture of the others. This case is now closed forever. Mrs. Malfoy, you are free to go," said Minister Shacklebolt.

Harry and Ron escorted Ellenore to the floo network and gave her hugs of congratulation as they exited the court room. News traveled fast in the ministry and before they could reach the floo network they found themselves surrounded by reporters. "Mrs. Malfoy, how does it feel to be a free woman," asked one reporter?

"Is it true that there is no longer a dark mark on your arm and that the death eaters are gone because of you," asked another?

"Yes, it is all true, and I feel like I could fly, I'm so happy to be free from my grandfather's curse," said Ellenore as she rolled up her left sleeve to reveal her bare arm. Camera's flashed all around her and the reporters buzzed for more answers.

"Mrs. Malfoy has had a long road, and is now free to live her life as she sees fit. There will be no further questioning of her," said Harry as he pushed her gently into the floo and gave her a wink before she was swallowed by the green flames.

**A/N thanks again for reading please leave a review if you'd like to do so. Keep in mind that this chapter has not yet been edited by a beta reader. Chapter 13 A Bright Future is the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13 A Bright Future

**Chapter 13 A Bright Future**

By the time that Ellenore was free to floo into the sitting room of Draco's living quarters she found that everyone was asleep in front of the floo. Obviously they had been waiting up for her return. She flicked her wand and transfigured the two sofas that were occupied by her twin daughters and her son and his future wife into comfortable beds with warm fluffy blankets.

She then turned and did the same for Narcissa who was asleep in a leather wing backed chair by the fire. She walked over and placed a gentle kiss on the forehead of each of her children and stood there for a moment lost in thought as she turned sad eyes to her mother-in-law. She had lost so much and the tear stains showed on her pale face. She was about to turn and look for Draco when she felt his strong arms tenderly wrap around her waist.

She turned in his arms to face him and he placed a finger over his lips and nodded his head in the direction of the entrance to his office. He led her through the office and through Hogwarts to the room of requirement and made her close her eyes before he opened the door. "I've been planning this for years in the hopes that you would be returned to me," he said as he lifted her into his arms and stepped through the door kicking it closed behind him.

He carried her into the center of the room and laid her tenderly in the center of a soft feather mattress kissing her passionately as he tangled his fingers into her hair taking it down and letting it flow around her head on the pillow. "Draco, can I open my eyes yet?" she asked.

"By all means darling, please do," said Draco with a smile on his face.

Ellenore opened her eyes and looked around her to take in the romantic surroundings that Draco had taken the time to prepare for her. She then turned and gazed lovingly into his silver eyes. "Draco, you spoil me too much," she said as she caressed his cheek with her soft hand.

"Nonsense, my darling, I merely believe in doing things that will please you. It's been so long since we've had a truly romantic night free from the troubles of the world that we live in," he said as he placed another lingering kiss on her lips.

"I've brought your gifts from myself and the rest of the family for you, he said as he nodded toward the white Christmas tree, which was piled with an assortment of wrapped gifts beneath it.

"Surely all of those are not for me?" asked Ellenore as she sat up and looked at the wrapped boxes.

"They most certainly are for you my dear. Those are all of the gifts that were meant to be given to you since you were taken to the hospital," said Draco. "Would you like to open them now or would you rather open the gift that I have waiting in my trousers for you?" asked Draco as he wiggled his eyebrows making her laugh.

"Don't you ever get enough of me, Draco?" asked Ellenore as Draco started kissing her with hot tantalizing kisses.

"Last night was the first time I've made love to you in years, and no I will never get enough," he said as he flicked his wand making their clothes disappear and reappear in a pile on the floor. They made love to each other all night and late into the morning, not bothering to join the rest of the family until after noon the next day.

The new term started with Ellenore resuming her post of Divination Professor. After the end of year feast the family returned to Malfoy Manor to prepare it for Scorpius and Rose's wedding. James Potter stood by Scorpius's side as his best man, and Stella Longbottom stood as Rose's Made of Honor. Cassiopeia, Delphine, and Lilly Potter all acted as brides maids.

Draco looked at Ellenore as he sat by her side watching their first born child marry the woman that he loved, to see that she was crying silently. He pulled her closer to him and kissed the tears from her cheeks. "Are you alright darling," he whispered as he pulled her closer to him?

"I'm fine, Draco, I just never thought that I'd ever get to see this day," said Ellenore as she leaned into him and dabbed at her eyes with a green silk handkerchief.

After the wedding, Ellenore and Draco presented the young couple with their wedding gift. Scorpius read the neatly penned note to himself and looked up at his parents and his grandmother in shock. "I don't understand, Mum, you gave me the old house on Spinners End for my home. What is this," he asked in confusion?

"You're our first born son, Scorpius. It is tradition in the Malfoy family that our family home be turned over to the first born," said Draco as he pulled Ellenore closer to his side.

"I've decided that I'm going to move in with your parents and the girls in Snape Manor, because the memories that linger in the Manor are just too painful for me," said Narcissa as she stood beside Draco and Ellenore.

A year later the Malfoy and the Weasley families were all sat in the waiting room at Saint Mungo's awaiting the birth of the first child of Scorpius and Rose Malfoy. Ron and Draco both paced the waiting room nervously almost pulling out their hair, and collided with each other when Scorpius came out with a blue rapped bundle in his arms.

"Meet Orion Severus Malfoy," said Scorpius proudly as he found himself surrounded by his family and his in-laws.

"Scorpius, he's got our eyes," said Draco as he ran a tender hand over the baby boy's soft cheek.

"He may have your family's eyes, but I'll bet you one hundred gallions that our grandson, will take after his mother's side of the family, as he gets older," said Ron in a gloating tone.

" Come off of it, Weasley, you know damned good and well that your wife will never let you make such a large wager on something as simple as the child's hair color," said Draco with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Awe, our nephew is so adorable," cooed the twins in unison.

"Don't get any ideas on making any babies of your own anytime soon," remarked Draco as he glared at his twin daughters.

"Don't worry about them Draco, They won't do such a thing until they are properly wed, isn't that correct girls," said Narcissa and Ellenore with stern expressions on their faces.

"Please don't go there Mum, I intend on remaining a virgin until I'm married," said Delphine with a smile on her face as her baby nephew grasped her finger as she tickled him lightly. "I can't say the same for Cassiopeia though," she said before she was shot a warning glare from her sister.

"Want to fill us in on your little secret," asked Ellenore with her arms folded in anger?

"It's nothing mother," said Cassiopeia as she lowered her gaze to the floor attempting to hide from her mother.

"Cassiopeia Ara Malfoy, answer your mother," ordered Draco in a tone that demanded immediate obedience.

"It's my business, what I do or don't do," said Cassiopeia as she spun and began to leave the room.

Draco was about to run forward and grab her by the arm when he was stopped by Ellenore's arm across his chest. Ellenore closed her eyes and flicked her wrist making the doors in front of her daughter slam closed with a bang, and lock. _"Cassiopeia, Stop!"_ came her mother's stern voice in her head. _"I know that I haven't always been there for you when you needed me but, that doesn't give you the right to disobey me or your father. If something is wrong you can confide in me,"_ said her mother's voice in her head again.

Cassiopeia turned to face her mother with wide tear filled eyes and stood stock still as she communicated mentally with her mother alone. "_Mother, do you promise that you won't get angry, or tell father?"_ she asked with a fearful tone.

_"I can't promise you that I won't get angry, but If you wish me not to tell your father, I will not utter a word to him," _said Ellenore calmly in Cassiopeia's head as she stepped forward and held out her hand to her eldest daughter. As she reached Cassiopeia's side she flicked her wrist and the doors that barred their way opened as she guided her daughter somewhere where they could speak in private.

They entered the ladies room and Cassiopeia quickly checked to see that they were truly alone before locking the door and breaking into a mass of quivering sobs. Ellenore stepped closer to her daughter and wrapped her into her arms attempting to sooth her sobs. "Calm down and tell me what's wrong," soothed Ellenore in a calming tone.

*sniff sniff* "Mum, Adrian Zambini broke up with me because I wouldn't let him get intimate with me," said Cassiopeia as she berried her face into her mother's robes.

"Cassie, darling, did he force himself on you?" asked Ellenore as she placed a tender hand under her daughter's chin and made her look into her eyes.

"N-no mum, but someone else did a few weeks ago and it was more than dreadful," sobbed Cassiopeia.

"Who was it?" asked Ellenore calmly.

"It's too horrible to say," said Cassiopeia as she used her mental abilities to show her mother what had happened. As her daughters memories flooded into her mind Ellenore stiffened and showed no emotion on the outside. She was screaming and cursing herself on the inside for letting the vial creature live. She would see to it that he paid for his crime against her daughter with his miserable life.

"Cassie, it's going to be alright. Leave this to me," said Ellenore as she pulled out of her daughter's mind and rapped her in a tight embrace that spoke volumes.

"Mother it's more complicated than that, I'm pregnant with his child, a demon child that I don't want. What do I do about that?" asked Cassiopeia as she looked into her mother's emotionless face. Ellenore placed a tender hand on her shoulder and spoke her answer in Cassiopeia's mind.

_"Believe it or not, I was once in this same predicament. Abortion potions are illegal but there are other ways that it can be handled. Trust me darling I'll see to it that you get through this and that the one responsible for this is dealt the harshest punishment that would cause him to suffer greatly,"_ said her mother's calm voice in her head as the two walked from the ladies restroom.

**A/N Only a few more chapters left. Please leave a review and let me know what you are thinking. Keep in mind that this chapter has not yet been read over by a beta reader. Chapter 14 A Mother's Fury will be next.**


	14. Chapter 14 Mother's Fury

**A/N Like all good things it is time for the final chapter of our tale to come to an end. It is my hope that you've all enjoyed Living In The Light. Please enjoy the final Chapter.**

Chapter 14 A Mother's Fury

Ellenore and Cassiopeia didn't return to the group, instead Ellenore Took her to another healer that she trusted. She knocked on Healer Molly weasley's office door and guided her daughter inside when the welcoming voice granted them entrance. "I expected you to be fawning over your first grandchild, Mrs. Malfoy," said Molly as she sorted through the charts on her desk.

"I thought that you would be fawning over your great grandchild, as well, but I am glad that you are on duty, because we have a situation that needs attention," said Ellenore as she made Cassiopeia sit in a chair.

"If you are coming to me, than it must be serious. What can I do for you ladies?" asked Molly calmly.

"You see, Molly, My daughter has just admitted to me that she was raped by a werewolf. Needless to say, I think that you know what we are in need of," said Ellenore.

"I informed my daughter that abortion potions are illegal but that there are other ways of dealing with the problem without ending up in Azkaban Prison. Can you help us?" asked Ellenore.

"Yes please come with me and we'll see what can be done. While the Ministry does say that it is illegal to brew abortion potions, our laws are very clear in these circumstances," said Molly as she cast several diagnostic charms over the young woman, before rummaging through the potions store for the needed potions. She then turned and handed Cassiopeia two potions and ordered her to drink them both.

"The potion that I've given her is strong and will make her feel ill. A simple potion for nausea will help with that until the abortion potion has finished working. You will need to stay in bed and drink the nausea potion as needed, for the next week," said Molly as she handed Ellenore a few vials of nausea potion that would last until she could get home and brew some.

"Thank you Molly," said Ellenore as she and Cassiopeia left the office.

Ellenore and Cassiopeia walked back toward the maternity ward and found Draco waiting for them outside of the double doors. "Is everything alright?" he asked as the two women approached.

"It will be when we get home, Draco. We do have a bit of a situation, but we shall not discuss it here. Please give my apologies to Scorpius and the other's but I need to take Cassiopeia home and straight to bed," said Ellenore as she placed a tender kiss on Draco's cheek before continuing down the hall with Cassiopeia wrapped in her arm protectively.

It was late evening when Draco returned to Snape Manor with his other daughter and his mother. They found that dinner was already served in the dining room and was kept warm by a warming charm. As the three of them sat down for their meal they noticed Ellenore's plate was sitting in front of her chair untouched. Draco looked out the massive floor to ceiling bay window that looked out into the garden and got up from his chair to make sure that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him.

As he watched Ellenore paced angrily gesturing to someone or something that seemed to blend in with the darkness of the high hedges and the forest that surrounded the back garden on all sides. Then two low shadows encircled Ellenore before and he caught a glimpse of yellow as the light from the house reflected off of the eyes of the two black wolves, before they leapt over the hedges and bounded off into the forest beyond.

After returning to Snape Manor Ellenore saw to it that Cassiopeia got into her bed and was comfortable and content before she left her side. "You rest now darling. If you need anything call of the house elves if I am not near-by. You are lucky rather you believe so or not. Before you and your brother and sister were born I was raped by your father's dirranged uncle. My first guide elf Amiri lost her life to prevent him from doing so again. I didn't have my mother to comfort me and to help me through it, when it happened, and because of that I did the only thing that I could think would make it better on my own."

"I was a fool not to trust my father or even my god-mother and because of it I suffered. I was a potions genious so I knew what potions to use and when, but I still ended up in Azkaban Prison because I was a death eater, they also tried to pin the murder of my father on me, and I admitted that I brewed an abortion potion."

"If not for your grandparents, your father, and a few of my most trusted friends, I would probably still be in prison. At least you're not dealing with this alone my dear. Get some rest and I'll have one of the house elves bring your dinner up to you," said Ellenore as she stood up and walked toward the door.

"Mother, what are you going to do?" asked Cassiopeia after noticing the strange look on her mother's face. She had attempted to read her mother's thoughts but her mother was stronger than she was.

"I'm going to send a letter to an old friend of mine and see what can be done about mending your broken heart, then I'm going to have a word with my familiar's about tracking down that disgusting beast who did this to you," said Ellenore with a strange expression on her face before closing the door behind her.

She walked downstairs and ordered the house-elves to prepare dinner for the family before walking into her study to write a long letter to Blaiz Zabini. After she sent the letter off with Samuel she walked out into the garden and cast her patronus to summon the wolves to her side. The two black wolves leapt over the high hedge fence that surrounded the parimiter of the back garden, and bounded toward her with a pack of multi colored wolves following them.

"_You summoned us Mistress,"_ said Onyx and Nightshade in unison as they sat in front of her expectantly.

"Yes, I need you to track down Fenrear Greyback. He has dishonored my eldest daughter, by taking from her what should have been taken by the man that she loves," said Ellenore. The wolves all growled menacingly and flattened their ears in anger and disgust.

"_Leave us with the mistress for a moment while we get the details,"_ ordered nightshade to the rest of the pack. The rest of the pack left over the hedges, leaving their leaders alone with the human.

Onyx and Nightshade began to circle around Ellenore. "_Mistress are you telling us that our former master has ravaged your cub against her will," _asked Onyx with a snarl?

"_Even amongst our kind such a crime against a cub is forbidden,"_ said Nightshade with a low growl.

_" it shall please us to kill him in your place,"_ said Onyx as he nuzzled her hand with his cold wet nose.

"_Yes Mistress leave the lowly one to us and our pack. Now go back to your mate, and your family, they are waiting for you,"_ said Nightshade as the two wolves leapt over the hedge into the darkness of the woods.

"Bring the filthy mongrel to me before you kill him. I want him to know exactly why he is to die," said Ellenore as the wolves leapt over the hedges.

After the wolves left her Ellenore walked back into the house to find that the rest of her family was home and had already began to eat their dinner. She took her see at the table and began to quietly eat her meal ignoring the chatter around her. She looked up into Draco's concerned silver eyes and gave him a weak smile.

When they all retired to their rooms Ellenore stopped off into Cassiopeia's room to check on her. She was sleeping with a thick book on her lap. Draco watched from the door as she removed the book and placed a book mark in it, then brought the blankets up to her chin, before running a tender hand over her forehead.

"Is something wrong with her," he asked as Ellenore crossed to the door and gently pushed him out of the room before closing the door behind her.

"Draco, she'll be sick for a week, and has to stay in bed," said Ellenore as they walked to their bedroom.

"Why?," asked Draco. Ellenore ignored his question until they were inside of their room.

Once the door was closed behind them she sank to her knees and shook with uncontrollable sobs. Draco reached down and pulled her off of the floor and into his arms, before carrying her to the love seat in front of the fire place. "Elly, what's wrong?" he asked in a soothing voice.

"Draco, she was raped," sobbed Ellenore into his robes like a child.

"By who, if it was Zabini's boy, I'll bloody well throttle him," snarled Draco in a menacing tone.

"Zabini, had nothing to do with it, Draco. It was Fenrear Greyback," said Ellenore as she attempted to get a grip on herself.

"FENREAR!" screamed Draco making her jump in fear. "Are you sure of that," he asked.

"Yes, Draco, I've seen her memories," said Ellenore as she wiped at her eyes with the sleeve of her robes.

"We have to do something about this. Is she pregnant?" asked Draco.

"Not anymore, I had Healer Molly Weasley get rid of it," said Ellenore.

"So, that's why she's sick," said Draco. Ellenore just nodded mutely in reply.

"We've got to do something about Fenrear. We can't let this slide, he has to be punished," said Draco.

"Don't worry about it, Draco. I've got Onyx and Nightshade hunting for him as we speak. They will bring hijm to us alive," said Ellenore with a cold expression on her face.

"Ellenore, you're not going to kill him yourself, are you," asked Draco with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Relax, Draco, despite how badly I want to personally kill him, I'm not about to get sent to Azkaban for offing him. Why should I get his blood on my hinds when the wolf pack doesn't mind having him over for dinner," said Ellenore as she took down her hair. "Lets get some sleep for now," said Ellenore as she dropped her robes to the ground and walked over to where Draco sat on the loveseat.

Two weeks later Ellenore, Draco, and the girls were sitting down to dinner just as a lone black wolf jumped over the high hedges of the back garden and ran up to the double doors letting himself into the house. Cassiopeia and Delphine dropped their silverware and covered their mouths to stifle screams of terror. Ellenore stood up when she heard the soft whimpers of the wolf and walked over to kneel in front of him.

"Onyx, what's wrong? Did you capture Fenrear?" asked Ellenore as she ran her hands over the quivering wolf to ensure that he was unharmed.

"_We have caught the lowly one, who dishonored your eldest female cub, but at a price, my Mistress,"_ whimpered the male wolf sadly.

"What happened, Onyx?" asked Ellenore.

"_We caught up with him during the full moon. He was almost too strong for the pack. We over powered him, but he killed my mate,"_ said Onyx with a low mournful howl.

"It's time to end this," said Ellenore as she got to her feet and gracefully stretched her arms out to the sides. As the rest of her family watched the black wolf glowed with a white light and grew to the size of a horse. Narcissa and the twins watched in shock as Ellenore climbed onto the wolf's back and he ran out of the open door and jumped over the back hedge effortlessly. Draco jumped from his seat and ran to the back door in utter fear of the signals that he was getting from his wife. The last time that she gave off such signals was when she had ordered the wolves to kill the death eaters who refused to change or surrender.

As Ellenore clung to the back of the massive enlarged wolf through the woods her rage rose to dangerous levels that it hadn't seen for the past year and a half. The wolf and his mistress strieked through the woods deep into the darkness until they came to a clearing near a cave where the wolf pack had Fenrear Greyback cornered in the cave.

As Onyx walked into the cave, the other wolves parted to grant their leader access. Ellenore cast the Lumos Solem charm to light the cave. Fenrear cringed away from the brightness of the light cast by the woman he knew as the Dark Lady.

"Fenrear, you've really screwed the pooch on this. I gave you a second chance to live your pathetic life, and see, how you have repaid my kindness," said Ellenore in a deadly tone.

"My Lady, please," stammered Fenrear fearfully.

"SILENCE! YOU! FILTHY! FUCKING! DOG! YOU RAPED MY DAUGHTER! YOU STOLE HER INOCENCE! THEN YOU HAVE THE AUDICITY, NO THE NERVE TO KILL MY FAMILIAR NIGHTSHADE!" yelled Ellenore with rage.

"Her mate wishes to taste your blood and avenge her death. However before I allow him his revenge against you, I shall punish you for what you did to my child. Oh, and don't worry about the pastard child that you sired during your rape of my daughter. It has been killed with mercy before it had a chance to live. You, I am afraid shall not be so lucky," said Ellenore as she walked slowly around the cowering werewolf.

"Do you know, I have developed a way to make you a quivering mass of terror, a puddle of fear on the floor, powerless to move or fight back with nothing more than a simple gaze," said Ellenore as she flicked her wrist demurely sending Fenrear slamming against the wall of the cave. Fenrear tried to move but found himself pinned to the wall unable to move or even close his eyes as the Dark Lady strode toward him with her eyes glowing red, glairing into his very sole.

As Fenrear was forced to gaze into Ellenore's glowing red eyes, he mentally relived every horror, and crime that he ever committed in his life. Memories of every helpless human that he had turned into a werewolf, and everyone that he had killed, flooded into his mind. The last thing that he saw as he started to loose it was his rape of Cassiopeia Malfoy, and the murder of Nightshade the wolf. He screamed and fell away from the cave wall grabbing his head attempting to make the memories that swirled around his head stop.

He was so engolphed in the memories bombarding his mind that he didn't even hear the voice of the Dark Lady when she ordered the enlarged black male wolf to kill him. He screamed in pain and terror as the massive wolf tore into his flesh eagerly ripping him to pieces and tossing his lifeless limbs to the rest of the pack as their reward. "_This is for my mate and the Mistress's cub that you defiled,"_ snarled Onyx as he gobbled up Fenrear's torso and head for himself.

Later that night Draco paced his bedroom waiting for Ellenore's return to the house. He got up from a armchair in his bedroom and walked downstairs to find Ellenore sitting alone in her office with Onyx the Black wolf laying at her feet. As he walked into the room he noticed that in front of Onyx was a bowl of what looked like fire whiskey. Ellenore was sitting in the chair beside the wolf sipping from a tumbler and extracting silvery strands of memory into an empty glass.

"Ellenore, are you two alright?" he asked as he squatted on the floor at her feet and stroked Onyx's smooth black fur absentmindedly.

"We, shall be fine. Fenrear is dead , and I was just getting rid of the memories of his that I unfortunately whitnessed in my mental punishment of him before Onyx killed him for his sins," said Ellenore as she extracted one last memory from her head and made the glass float over to the fire, where it tipped and the memories evaporated like steam.

"It's time for all of us to move out of the darkness and into the light. It's over now and forever," said Ellenore as she downed the last of her drink before patting Onyx on the head. "Onyx, it's your choice. You can either remain here and have a place as a member of my family or you can return to your pack," said Ellenore softly. "Please consider what we've discussed tonight, and give me your answer in the morning. If you are not here tomorrow, I shall assume that you've chosen to remain with your pack," she said as she gave him a kiss on top of his head between his ears and left the room.

Three years later Ellenore, Draco, Narcissa, and Onyx along with Scorpius, Rose and the rest of the families watched on as Cassiopeia and Delphine married Adrian Zabini, and Albus Severus Potter in a double wedding ceremony held in the great hall of Hogwarts School. Delphine was stunning in her white satin gown that flowed elegantly to the floor, and Cassiopeia was not too bad looking in her grandmother's wedding gown that thankfully hid her three month pregnant body from view.

Ellenore was now the Headmistress with Draco standing by her side as Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts. He still taught Defence against the Dark Arts and was the head of Slytherin House. Scorpius and Rose now had two children, their son, Orion and a newborn daughter named Eileen. Everyone was happy and the wizarding world was not at peace.

~The End~

**A/N Thanks to all fore sticking with me through two storys. This is the last that I will write for this pairing as I have other Storys that I have placed on the back burner to complete this story for your reading pleasure. Please leave me a review if you'd like, and let me know what you think. Keep in mind that this chapter has not yet been edited. Now if you don't mind I am going to get back to work on Dark Sister, and my other storys. I even have a few that I wanted to write and have not gotten started yet that need to get more than the title and the summery written, LOL! :(**


End file.
